Forever Baby
by syungie
Summary: Chris is not Leo and Piper's son.Chris has come to the past to save Wyatt.If he's not Piper and Leo's son..who is he? Not a very good summary, but story is better.Same story as before, but had to repost it.Sorry and thank you for those who reviewed before
1. Who are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review.

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet afternoon when the calm was suddenly broken by an annoyed voice screaming, "Chris!!..Get your ass down here now!!"

Light blue orbs filled the room and in place of the orbs appeared a 22 year old man with brown sandy hair and emerald eyes.

"What do you want now?" he groaned.

He was shocked that one of the sisters would call him after the incident with him bringing the demon into the house. He was half anticipating and fearing the reason of why he was called.

"What are you groaning for Mister...? Do you think I want you in my house?"

Of course she wouldn't want me in the house. She kicked me out herself.

"Then why did you call for me Piper? I was busy!"

"I just wanted to tell you that P3 is off limits for you. I want you to move your stuff out from the back room by no later then next week. Think of this as your one week notice."

He couldn't believe it. He thought that he couldn't be more hurt than when Piper kicked him out of the manor, but it seemed he was wrong...this hurt way more. Before he knew it, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Before he gave into his tears, he just nodded and orbed out to the Golden Gate Bridge. This was his only sanctuary in the future and also in the past. When he finally noticed that he was safe and away from the eyes of others, he finally gave into his tears.

When Phoebe came back from work, she found Piper in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey Piper, have you recently heard from Chris yet?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh..hey Phoebe. Chris?...Why are you asking for him all of a sudden?"

"Darryl called me earlier at work and asked for him."

"Darryl? What trouble did Chris cause this time?"

"I don't think it was anything like that. Apparently, there was a break in at the bank the other day. It was a pretty serious one. They robbers were holding at least 30 people hostage. A hostage revealed that an angel came and saved them. The description didn't fit Leo so Darryl thought that it was maybe Chris."

Piper angrily said, "That boy is gonna reveal magic one day."

Phoebe was a little shocked by her sister's anger.

"Piper..relax..Chris didn't use any magic. The witness was using a metaphor. She didn't mean a real angel. Chris was in the bank when the robbery happened. He just attacked the robbers knocked them all unconscious."

A brief look of guilt was on Piper's face. The guilt was soon replaced by an indifferent expression.

"Piper..I know that you're mad at Chris. We all are. But..don't you think you're kind of taking this a little overboard?"

"You're wrong. I'm not mad at Chris. I'm furious at him. He put by baby in danger. He is an evil little..."

CRASH

Piper's rant was cut off by a loud noise from the attic. Forgetting their conversation, they rushed up into the attic. They were shocked to discover two identical teenage boys tangled on the floor. These boys had sandy brown hair with blue eyes. They couldn't have been more than 17 years old. The sister's shock wore off when they heard the boys start to argue.

"What the hell was that."

"Are we even in the right time?"

"Are those people who I they are?"

"No...they are the tooth fairy and the easter bunny..who do you think they are you idiot."

"You don't have to be so mean about it Mr. I-Know-Everything."

Piper having heard enough asked, "Who are you?"

This stopped the boys from arguing.

One of them answered, "My name is Alex and the one next to me is Matthew. I'm not really sure if we are really in the right place. Do you happen to know a guy named Chris?"


	2. They can Orb!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review.

_**Last Chapter**_

_One of them answered, "My name is Alex and the one next to me is Matthew. I'm not really sure if we are really in the right place. Do you happen to know a guy named Chris?" _

**Chapter 2**

Hearing that these new comers knew Chris, Piper and Phoebe immediately went into demon killing mode. Being the older and braver one, Piper asked, " How do you know Chris?"

Alex..no..was it Matthew?..One of them answered, "That's for us to know and for you to fry your brains over."

Seeing the anger beginning to set in on the sister's face, they started laughing hysterically.

After finally calming down, one of the twins finally said, "All joking aside..where is Chris? Isn't he with you guys?"

"Why would that traitor be with us?" Piper said with disgust.

Hearing the disgust practically rolling off of Piper, the twins were confused and shocked.

"What's with that tone?..Do you have something against Chris?"

"Do **I** have something against Chris? Of course I have something against Chris. He put my baby in danger. And if you are his friends then you yourselves are not welcome here. But since you might be evil I can't let you out of my sight. Grr..I can't believe that Chris is so bothersome even when his presence is not here."

The twins were absolutely baffled. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Matthew telepathically sent, "_Are you hearing this?"_

Alex replied, "_Trust me bro..you're not going crazy."_

Matthew said,_ "What in the world did Chris do to receive all this hate? And what does she mean hurt her baby. Dad is so not gonna be happy to hear about this."_

Alex said, "_Damn right dad is not gonna be happy. We're not gonna get any answers by being here. We have to talk to Chris. We have to take him back within this week."_

Matthew replied with anger, "_I'm not an idiot..idiot..."_

Before Matthew was able to finish his thought, Phoebe brought him out to the real world.

When he looked around the room, he was able to see that Piper was gone. Seeing Matthew's questioning look Phoebe answered, "Piper went downstairs to finish cooking dinner. Were you paying any attention to us? Both of you seemed as if you were in another world."

Seeing that they weren't gonna answer, she continued, "And also..you better tell us who you are. We need to know if you are a danger or not."

Matthew sarcastically replied, "I thought we were already considered dangerous for knowing Chris."

Phoebe sighed and replied, "That's just Piper. I'm more open minded I guess you can say. Don't hate her too much. She is just being controlled by her maternal instincts and not her brain."

Curiosity finally getting to him, Alex finally asked, "So what did Chris exactly do to piss off everybody?"

Phoebe answered with a sigh, "He brought demons into the house."

Seeing the twins shocked expression, she continued, "They weren't evil demons. We did research and found out that it was a harmless neutral demon. Piper knows this, but can't forgive him for it. I think it's more because of what he said than the bringing in the demons."

"What did he say?" Matthew asked.

"He basically told us that Wyatt becomes evil in the future. Ridiculous isn't it? How can my innocent little nephew become the source of all evil?" said Phoebe.

The reaction Phoebe was expecting from the twins were totally different from how the twins were acting. Instead of confirming or denying anything, they started laughing.

Finally having enough Phoebe asked, "So is it true? Why are you laughing?"

Alex calmed down and answered, "I guess it depends on your point of view. We do not think that he is evil, but people like Chris believes that he is. And we weren't laughing at you. It is just funny that Chris would tell you guys something about the future."

Alex's answer left Phoebe with more questions than answers. Before she could do or say anything Matthew said, "We gotta go now. We will be back so don't bother looking for us."

Before Phoebe had a chance to stop them, they orbed away. The orbs took Phoebe by surprise. After a few seconds of absolute silence, the silence was broken by a shocked voice screaming, "THEY CAN ORB!!"


	3. Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review.

_**Last Chapter**_

"We gotta go now. We will be back so don't bother looking for us."

_Before Phoebe had a chance to stop them, they orbed away. The orbs took Phoebe by surprise. After a few seconds of absolute silence, the silence was broken by a shocked voice screaming, "THEY CAN ORB!!"_

**Chapter 3**

While Phoebe was ranting on about what happened, the brothers were discussing where exactly Chris could be.

Matthew asked, "_So..where do you think Chris is? Can you sense anything?"_

Alex sighed and answered, "_This room stinks of Chris. And from what I can gather, Chris was here a few minutes ago. Probably less than 5 minutes agp somce we arrived. But judging from how Piper is all hyped up, we can see that their encounter wasn't full of hugs and kisses."_

Matthew replied, "_So that means that he left bawling like a baby right."_

Alex said with a serious tone, "_It's not funny Matt.."_

Matthew answered with a sigh, "_I know it's not funny, but if we know what mood he was in then it should be easy to find out where he went. You know where he goes when he is upset over something."_

Coming to the decision, Matthew told Phoebe that they were gonna leave and then both orbed out.

No matter how much he tried, Chris was just not able to stop his tears. An hour passed since his encounter with Piper,yet there was no sign of his tears stopping anytime soon. He couldn't understand how someone could hurt another person like that. He always grew up with the image of the Charmed ones being nice witches that saved innocent people. Yet the memories of the Charmed ones were so different than the images in the future text books. He couldn't understand why Piper was acting the way she was. They knew that he wasn't trying to harm Wyatt. He was just trying to save him. He would never do anything to risk Wyatt's life. Without him, where would he be...

Ever since he came to the past, the sisters had been pressuring him to tell the truth.Every time he lectured them on future consequences, they would get annoyed with him. When he finally told them the truth about why he was here, they shunned him and made him out to be worse than a demon. Thinking back to all the thorned words he received from the sisters, new tears started coming out. Eventually, his crying turned into heart breaking sobs.

Unknown to Chris, two people were silently observing him.

Alex sadly said,_ "I guess you were right Matt..He really is crying like a baby."_

Matthew sadly replied, "_Yea..but ..i was really hoping that I could be wrong."_

Alex helplessly asked, "_What are we supposed to do?..Do we just stay here and watch him cry himself away? You know what's gonna happen if we let him do that. You remember what happened last year."_

Matthew shuddered. Yea..he did remember what happened last year. Chris' pet dog died and from grief, he almost drowned all of San Francisco that day last year with his power. That day really showed them that their powers were connected to their emotions.

Matthew finally answered, "_I guess you're right. We should stop him. I hate seeing him like this. Besides..If dad finds out that we left him like that, he's gonna kill us."_

Matthew was making it sound as if he was only helping Chris in order to escape from their father's wrath, but Alex knew that it was not the fear of their father talking, but the worry for Chris.

Chris was still crying when he suddenly heard someone say, "Hey kitty.."

Kitty...Kitty...only three people ever called him that.

Slowly..he turned around. He was met by faces that he thought he would never see again.

Without thinking, he ran to them and cried harder if that was possible.

The twins embraced him. Matthew started playing with Chris' hair to help calm him down.

Alex quietly said, "Don't worry little brother..we are here to protect you and to wipe away your tears."

**A/N** This is my third chapter. Thanks to those who took the time to read my story. Please take some extra time to review my story. You have no idea how good it feels to receive reviews..haha...so please review.


	4. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. I don't know if I made that clear but the conversations in italic are conversations that are taking telepathically. I heard that the nickname kitty was used in a different story. If anybody got offended, I'm very sorry.

_**Last Chapter**_

_Alex quietly said, "Don't worry little brother..we are here to protect you and to wipe away your tears."_

**Chapter 4**

After Chris was calmed down, the twins got a chance to have a better look at their little brother.

Matt finally asked, "You talk like my brother, act like my brother, but don't look like my brother. What did you do to yourself?"

Hearing this Chris started laughing. He said, "You looked so funny when you said that. Anyway..Isn't it obvious what happened? Seriously..and you call yourselves older and wiser.." Seeing that the twins weren't smiling and seemed as if they were gonna commit murder anytime soon, he quickly answered, "It's a glamor..It's to make me look 22."

Alex asked, "Why 22? And why did you have to age yourself in the first place?"

Chris answered, "Because that's as far as I am able to do right now. My maximum is 11. My powers aren't that strong yet for me to age older and to stay that way for a long time. And isn't it obvious why I had to glamor myself. Would the Charmed ones have allowed an 11 year old boy to be their whitelighter?"

Matt quipped, "I don't think being 22 years old helped in that department at all judging from what a wonderful job you did so far." After receiving Alex's disapproving glare, he continued, "Anyway, change back to you usual self. It's kinda disturbing to talk to someone whose older than you and to call them little brother."

With a sigh, Chris disappeared in a shower of golden orbs and was replaced by a small boy with emerald eyes and a mop for a hair.

Matt said with approval, "There's the pesky little brother we have learned to live with."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chris finally asked, "Why are you guys here?"

Alex answered, "Isn't it obvious why we are here? We were sent to bring you back. You have a week before we are due back.

Chris jumped to feet and angrily said, "I should have known that that's the reason why you came back. You should know better then to think that I'm gonna go back quietly."

Matt now angered by his brother's stubbornness answered, "What is wrong with you? Why are you here in the first place? Do you have any idea how worried dad is right now about you. I mean you are his 'precious baby'. How can you betray us like that?"

The word betray was like a slap to Chris' face.

Chris stuttered, "I..I never b-betrayed a-anyone."

Matt raged, "Then what is it that you did to us your family. You turned you backs on us and left without saying anything to us. And you went because of an order that came from the other side. The resistance. A group that is trying to kill our father."

Chris countered, "I don't take orders from anybody. This was my idea. I came back so that he wouldn't be killed. I'm not here to hurt him..I'm here to save him."

Alex, who had been quiet so far finally asked, "Save him from what?"

After a short pause Chris answered with a sigh, "I'm not sure what that is, but I know that it happens somewhere during this time period."

Alex asked, "Do you really think that dad is evil?"

Chris answered with a question, "Don't you?"

Matt finally having had enough yelled, "There is no good or evil! It's all about power. Those who do have power and those who don't. When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!"

Chris matched Matt and yelled, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

Matt was about to get at Chris when a sudden loud clap of thunder put a stop to their antics. They knew what this clap meant. This was from Alex and it was a warning. They did well to heed the warning because they knew that the usually calm, nice, and caring brother could be more than scary when angered.

Alex calmly said, "That is enough..Matt be nice to your brother and Kit..don't bait your brother into a fight. We are all free to our own opinions. And Matt..I don't think anybody thinks of Chris as a betrayer. And I know that you don't either. And Kit..we can't stay here. Dad is coming in a week whether you want him to or not. Whatever you think you have to do, do it within this week. We will help you with whatever you need help with." Seeing that they were gonna argue, he said in a quiet yet serious voice, "Do you understand? This is not put up for discussion. This is what will happen." Seeing them hurriedly nod, he sent them a little smile and turned around. Soon, they were all sitting around the bridge looking down at the world. Alex was suddenly interrupted in his musing by a voice, "_What were you thinking Lex? You just proved to Kit that dad was evil." _Alex answered, "_No I didn't. I don't think dad is evil. I don't think that our little Kit thinks that either, but it is true that dad isn't good. You can tell that there is still some good in him when you see how he acts around us. But this is only around us. If whatever our little brother is doing can help bring that side out of him more often, I think we should help."_

Matt sighed, "_I know what you mean, but I feel like we're disobeying him. He said to bring him back not help him with his little mission." _Alex laughed and replied, "_True..but you have to remember..we're his kids..not his subjects..we are meant to disobey our parents once in a while."_

Matt sighed and answered, _"Are you sure about this?"_

Alex replied, "_Yea..and besides..look at Kit. He lost a lot of his innocence during this trip and I can't stand still and continue watching him lose that innocence little by little. We know enough about him to know that he won't quietly follow us back to the future. He will stay until dad comes and even then it's not for sure. I'd rather help him then fight him."_

Matt silently looked at his brother who had fallen asleep on their laps. He said, "_I know what you mean. Does this kid ever eat? He seems to have lost so much weight. He is not that energetic kid that left the future now. He looks battle weary. He's only 11 for goodness sakes."_

They both knew that they were gonna help him. They both just took this time to look at the face that they have missed for so long.

Not even 15 minutes passed when Chris stood up all of a sudden ready to put back his glamor. Matt quickly seeing this grabbed Chris and asked him where he was going. Chris answered, "The sisters are calling me and they sound pissed. I have to go." Alex quietly said, "We are going with you. I hope you didn't forget what I said." Seeing that Chris was gonna argue, he continued, "If you want, we can just put you to sleep and take you to the future now." Chris finally sighed and said let's go. Seeing that he was gonna continue to put on his glamor, Alex said, "You are not gonna put on that glamor. You will go as yourself and nobody else.

Chris argued, "What do you mean as myself? You want me to go in as an eleven year old? What am I supposed to tell them?"

Alex replied, "The truth."

Chris screamed, "What about future consequences?"

Alex answered, "That doesn't matter anymore. Your presence here has already broken that rule."

He wanted to argue more to tell them just why he had to be 22 instead of 11 year old when the calling in his head became so loud and unbearable that he felt as if his head was gonna explode. Wanting to get the ringing out of his head as quickly as possible he replied, "Fine whatever let's go before you see my brain splattering everywhere from the sister's constant calling."

All three of them orbed out to reach their destination, the manor. When they arrived, they were met face to face with three angry sisters.


	5. You're Chris?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

_All three of them orbed out to reach their destination, the manor. When they arrived, they were met face to face with three angry sisters._

**Chapter 5**

Seeing orbs, Piper started to holler, "Chris where the hell w..."

Piper stopped in the middle of her rant when instead of seeing their neurotic whitelighter, they were met by the face of the twins that Phoebe saw leave less than 3 hours ago.

The brothers looked on with amusement as Piper's face changed from anger to surprise and then back to anger.

Piper asked, "Why are you two here? I called for Chris."

Before the twins were given a chance to answer, Paige, who noticed the young boy behind the twins and asked, "Whose the kid?"

Phoebe and Piper, finally noticed that the twins weren't the only ones there. They turned their attention to the little boy that they didn't notice was there until now.

Phoebe yelled in shock, "What did you do? You left the attic so that you could go kidnap somebody's kid?"

Seeing that the twins were getting annoyed Paige hurriedly told her sisters, "Hey guys..I don't think they kidnapped the kid. If the kid was kidnapped..wouldn't he look a little..oh..I don't know...terrified maybe?"

Just as Paige said, the boy that was being discussed was looking more annoyed and amused rather than terrified.

Paige took this moment to introduce herself.

"Hello my future friends. It is very nice to meet you. My name's Paige. "

Appreciating Paige for trying to get the situation in control, Alex replied, "I know who you are. We're from the future remember. My name is Alex and my replica over there is Matthew."

Paige asked, "We were calling for our whitelighter Chris. Why is it that it is not he who is here but you three?"

Piper said with anger and a hint of curiosity, "Before you answer that, who are you two and who is that kid? You show up out of a portal and waltz in here and then waltz back out and then back in again. Who the hell are you?"

Chris rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh for goodness sakes. If you want to know that badly I'll answer your questions. Otherwise, we will be here all night." He turned and faced Paige. "You were looking for Chris?" Paige nodded. "I'm Chris." Ignoring the sister's shocked expression, he continued, "Those two are from the future as you well know. And as I said before, 'that kid' is me Chris. The twins are here to help me." He turned to the twins and said, "I'll be right back. Stay here. If you try to follow me, I'm gonna give you two a reason to stay here and I can promise you that you won't be a very happy camper if you force me to do that."

Before anybody could say anything, he orbed out towards an unknown destination.

Matthew sarcastically said, "Well..that went well."

Alex just sent him a look that told him that he wasn't helping anyone by saying that.

The sisters finally came back from wherever they were and asked, "Th..that was C..Chris? Our Chris? The Whitelighter Chris?" Seeing the twins nod, Paige asked, "But how? The last time we saw Chris he was 22 years old. Did a demon do this? Was it a spell? A potion?"

Alex answered, "Chris was never 22 years old. He was always 11. He just put on a glamor to trick all of you so that he could become your whitelighter. He knew that you three wouldn't be ordered around by a 11 year old."

Suddenly, a sob was heard. When everybody turned to see where that sob came from, they found Piper on the ground and holding back tears.

Phoebe asked, "Hey sweetie..what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Piper answered, "I acted like a monster to an 11 year old boy. I kicked him out of P3 and told him that he was never allowed near us again."

Phoebe replied, "Oh sweetie...we all did that. We were right there with you when you said that and also agreed with you."

Piper continued, "It's not only that. Even before we kicked him out. He was a kid. What did he eat? Who fed him? Who took care of him? I treated a little boy as if he was dirt. What kind of a mother am I? Can I even call myself a mother when I was responsible for neglecting a child? I'm a mother I should have known that Chris was a child himself."

Matthew interrupted her rant and agreed, "You're right. You did treat him like dirt. It does make me wonder what kind of mother you are. But you doing this changes nothing. You cannot change what you already did. You can only hope to do better in the future. I know Chris and he won't hold this against you. He will give you a second chance. He might even give you thirds and fourths. But remember this. We are here now. I don't know what happened since Chris came to the past and I won't ask anything either, but if you do wrong to Chris from now on, you will answer to us. And believe me. Chris might innocently trust you and forgive you, but we don't trust or forgive very easily."

Matthew's speech shocked not only the sisters, but Alex too. Matthew was never one for serious words. He was always joking around and never taking things serious. He was the type of person who could joke even when he was tied up by a demon and almost killed. He tended to usually show his protectiveness for his loved ones by action not words.

Seeing Alex's look, he just threw him a grin. He turned around and continued, "We now have work to do. We have 1 week to finish what Chris has started. We are gonna find out what changed Wyatt and stop it from changing him."

Piper accused, "But you said that he doesn't turn evil."

He answered, "I never said that he turns evil. We just told you that it depends on your point of view. I don't think he is evil, but Chris and everybody else does. Wyatt just wants power. It's all about power."

Phoebe hesitantly asked, "Are you evil?"

Seeing their incredulous look she continued, "You just basically said that Wyatt was evil. But you said that you don't think he is evil therefore siding with him. You also talked about power the way that demons talk about power."

Matthew who was now getting annoyed answered, "I am not evil. It all depends on your point of view. I will not try to change your views to see things the way I do. Just know that we are here to help you."

Phoebe suspiciously asked, "If you don't want to change Wyatt, why do you want to help us?"

Before Matthew could say anything, Alex answered, "We will help you because of Chris. We were sent here to bring him back. We were given a week to convince him to go back with us. We know Chris and know that he won't go back quietly. Even if we managed to take him back, he would be back here in no time and all our work would have been for nothing. This way, are giving him a chance. We are letting him do whatever he needs to do within a week. And we are offering out help. He will have no regrets when we go back."

When Alex finished taking, a blanket of silence fell in the room.

Phoebe asked, "You were sent? By who?"

Matthew replied, "That is none of your business. If you want help protecting your precious twice blessed, it should not matter to you who sent us."

Piper finally asked, "What would you have us do? If we only have a week, we better start working now if we want to stop my little baby from turning."

Paige asked, "Where is he anyway? Is he taking a nap?"

Piper answered, "No. I sent him 'up there' with Leo. They are gonna be gone for awhile. I thought that it would be safer since I didn't know if the twins were a danger or not." She turned to them and once again asked, "So what are we to do now?"

Alex replied, "There is nothing we can right now. We need to wait for Chris and see what he knows so far. What he has been doing till now. I wonder where he is now?"

Soon, Piper's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh Nick it's you. What's wrong? Is something wrong with the club? Chris!? Okay..we'll be there soon."

Looking at all the faces, she sighed and answered, "Well..I think I know where Chris is. That was Nick. He's a bartender at my club. He just called to tell me that Chris was in the club and acting weird."

Paige asked, "Weird? What do you mean by weird?"

Piper continued, "Well..it seems he's gotten drunk and is right now the 'hit' of the party. Nick usually wouldn't call about things like this, but he thinks that Chris is my nephew. He knows Chris' personality and being the life of a party is not Chris. He thought that something might happen so he gave me a call."

Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything, Matthew roared, "How dare that little brat go to a bar and get drunk! He's only eleven! I am gonna kill him!" He soon orbed out.

Alex jumped, "Crap..we need to get there now. He's gonna kill Chris." Soon he orbed out. The sisters were soon behind him and they also orbed to P3. They arrived in the back room of P3. When they opened the door the the club, they were met by a surprising sight.


	6. Matthew's memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

Matthew roared, "How dare that little brat go to a bar and get drunk! He's only eleven! I am gonna kill him!" He soon orbed out.

_Alex jumped, "Crap..we need to get there now. He's gonna kill Chris." Soon he orbed out. The sisters were soon behind him and they also orbed to P3. They arrived in the back room of P3. When they opened the door the the club, they were met by a surprising sight._

**Chapter 6**

The sisters were shocked to see everybody in the club frozen. The once lively club was now silent. The only sound came from Matthew screaming at Chris.

"What do you think you're doing Christopher? How dare you pull a stunt like this?" Before he could continue on, Alex stopped him.

"Matt..wait until we get back to the manor. He's drunk. Wait until he is sober." He turned around and asked the sisters, "Hey..do you think you guys could take Chris and go back to the manor? We'll meet you there in a little while."

The sisters were able to see that Chris was totally wiped out.

Piper asked, "What are you gonna do with the club? What if someone comes in and sees this?"

"Don't worry..the door is locked. Besides..I put up wards that will alert me if anybody tries to come in."

Reluctantly, the sisters decided to orb back home with Chris.

Alex called out to his brother, "Matt..what are we gonna do?"

He angrily replied, "We're gonna kill him. How dare he? Right under our noses too."

Alex patiently said, "Be reasonable. We can' t kill him. Todays action showed us that our little Kit has issues. Today was too much for him. He was overstressed."

"That is not an excuse and you know it."

" I'm not saying that it excused his behavior. I'm just saying that it is understandable."

Matthew angrily raged, "It is NOT understandable. It is NOT acceptable that he decided to let alcohol be his outlet for his rage and frustration."

Alex sighed and said, "I agree with you, but I want you to calm down. We have a brother to deal with right now. What are we gonna do with him? We can't just let this incident pass without any punishment and we can't wait for a week for dad to come and deal with this."

After a few deep breaths, Matt calmly replied, "I agree. We will just have to beat the thought of alcohol out of his little head." Seeing Alex's glare he further explained, "I didn't mean beat it out of him literally.. Even if we can't beat him physically, we for sure can lecture him until he feels as if he would rather die. After that..just put him on restriction."

Alex laughed, "He's gonna hate us. You know how much he hates being on restriction."

Matt joined in on the laughter and said, "Who doesn't"

After laughing for a while, they decided that it was time for them to go back to the manor and to deal with their brother.

When they reached the manor, they were met by chaos.

Phoebe was helping the eleven year old Chris in the restroom, Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows, and Piper was busy in the kitchen. Phoebe was looking as if she was gonna be sick herself and Paige was flipping through the pages so fast, it was hard to see her fingers move.

Alex asked, "What's going on here?"

Paige answered, "Chris felt sick so Phoebe is helping her and Piper went to make some soup to help Chris. I'm trying to see if there is a spell or potion or something that can help with hangovers, but so far there is absolutely nothing.

Matthew said, "There is gonna be nothing in the book. Lex and I am gonna go and make a potion. Do you happen to have some mandrake roots?"

15 minutes later, the twins came down from the attic.

"Hey Phoebe..can you bring Chris into the kitchen?"

When everybody was seated, another blanket of silence fell upon the table. Alex looked at Chris and deciding that the boy had enough, silently handed him the potion.

Chris quickly drank the substance. Color immediately started to return to the once pale skin. Chris soon sighed in relief until he started yelping.

He found himself being pulled by the ear to the living room. He was ungracefully thrown onto the couch. Matt roared, "What were you thinking Christopher?"

When he noticed that Chris wasn't going to answer, he asked once more, "I asked you a question Christopher and I am waiting for you to answer."

Chris finally answered quietly, "I'm sorry Matt..I was feeling so stressed out and I heard from people that drinking alcohol lessens it."

Angered by his stupid reason, he said, "So are you saying that if someone tell you to jump off a bridge, you're gonna do it?"

Matthew heard Alex, "_Matt..don't you think you're being a little harsh? You have to calm down. You're scaring him."_

Chris started, "I wasn't thinking. I thought that-..."

Before Chris was able to finish his sentence Matt yelled, "Of course you weren't thinking. You know what. I can't handle this right now. If I look anymore at you, I think I'm gonna do or say something that I'm gonna regret."

He silently conjured a chair and dragged it into a corner. With a flick of his wrist, Chris was orbed onto that chair.

Before Chris had a chance to argue, Matt said in tight voice, "You will stay in that corner until I return. If I find out that you disobeyed..be prepared to go over my knees. Is that understood?"

Chris, with his face full of fear, nodded.

Matt soon orbed out.

Alex quickly asked, "_Matt..where are you going?"_

Matt replied, "_I'm gonna go cool off a little at the bridge. I'll be back in a little while. Leave me alone for a little while. Make sure that Chris doesn't get out of that chair."_

Knowing that his twin needed time to himself, he sent a message saying that he understood.

Alex sighed and said, "Chris..look at me." When he saw that he had Chris' attention, he continued, "Why would you pull such a stupid stunt? You know what happened 2 years ago to Lily and the others."

Understanding soon filled Chris' eyes and he dropped his face in shame.

"Just stay in that corner until Matt calms down. You have no idea how scared he was. Don't worry too much. I'm gonna go and get you some soup or something okay."

Seeing that Chris wasn't gonna get up from his corner, he left to go into the kitchen. He was soon met by the sister's questions.

Paige asked, "What was that all about? Was Matthew that angry? I mean I know that underage drinking is terrible, but wasn't that a little too harsh?"

Alex sighed and answered, "You have to understand...Matt hates alcohol. He used to be one of those delinquents who drink and stuff. He used to hang out with some bad groups. One day, they drank a little too much. And after drinking so much, they decided to drive back home. There were four people in that car. Two of them were his friends and one of them was his girlfriend. The one who was driving was so drunk that he didn't notice a truck coming at him. When he did notice, it was too late. All he could do was to turn the handle so much that they drove off the road and down a hill. Matt would have died that day if his power didn't save him. It was like you Paige when you were seventeen. Matt didn't orb deliberately. It just happened. Before he was able to orb back to save his friends, the car blew up. Matt was in shock for a few weeks after that incident. After that..he never did the things he did before the accident. He didn't drink, do drugs, or do cause any trouble."

Phoebe was silently crying.

Piper said shocked, "But...he couldn't have been more than 15 or 14. Why was he smoking or drinking?"

Alex just replied, "He just met up with a bunch of bad kids around the neighborhood."

Paige asked, "What about your parents? Did they do anything to stop this?"

"We live with our dad. Our mom died over ten years ago. Our dad tried everything. Everything from bounding his power to corporal punishment. Nothing worked."

Paige nodded, "I guess that's why he reacted so strongly to this.."

Piper asked, "Where's Chris? Bring him in here so that he could have some soup."

Alex answered, "Why don't you give me that soup. Chris can't come out right now. He's in time out I guess you can say."

The sisters who would have normally laughed at hearing about how their 22 year old whitelighter was in time out, but they couldn't because they felt sorry for what was gonna happen to him and because he was only 11 years old.

Piper put some soup and juice on a tray and gave it to Alex to take it out to Chris.

Matthew was on the Golden Gate Bridge looking down at the world that was constantly spinning. He couldn't believe that Chris could be so stupid to do something like drinking. Seeing Chris drunk reminded him of that day when his world turned upside down. The day that he lost his Lily..

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Matt..stop making out with Lily and come try some of this. My dad just got this vodka from Mexico and it's the bomb. I have never tried anything like this. "_

_Matthew soon came in laughing into the room with Lily in his arm._

"_You always say that yet it is as hard as apple cider."_

"_Dude..I'm serious..my old man dropped to the floor after 3 shots."_

"_Find Mark..but if it turns out to be nothing, you so owe me 20 dollars."_

"_You know..I don't get you..its not like you don't have money yet you always want to take my money."_

"_Its not me that has the money..it's my dad. Besides..he stopped my allowance since I've been getting into so much trouble."_

_Lily interrupted their discussion and said, "People...your conversation is making me tired..can we just start drinking please?"_

_Giving Lily a kiss, he replied, "Of course..anything for you my queen."_

_Brandon came into the room and threw a pillow at Matthew and said, "Dude..you're starting to make me sick."_

_They all started laughing and started drinking._

_Few hours later Matt realized the time and announced, "Hey..I'm gonna go now. It's getting late and i return home after curfew today my dad is gonna kill me."_

_Brandon agreed, "Yea, me too. My mom is gonna kill me as it is already for the grades I received last semester._

_Lily and Mark also agreed and they decided to call it a day too. _

_Mark said, "Okay then let's go. I'll drive you guys."_

_Mark, who was 16 had gotten his license 6 months ago and was their official driver. Brandon and Lily was planning on getting theirs next week. It was only Matt, who was still 15, who still didn't have a permit or anything. Matt asked wearily, "Are you sure you should drive? I mean you drank so much."_

_Mark reassured him, "_ _Don't worry kiddo..I'm as sober as a cow."_

_They were soon on the road and heading towards Matt's house first when all of a sudden, they heard a truck honking at them. Mark didn't notice it, but he was driving on the opposite lane. Not being able to do anything, he turned the handle so far that they drove off the road. The car flipped and unconsciously, Matt orbed out of the car. When he regained consciousness, he tried to save his friends by orbing when all of a sudden, the car blew up. It was soon in flames. Soon, the cops, fire trucks, and the ambulance came. Even when the cops started asking him questions, he was still frozen in spot. _

_He was frozen..numb.._

_He couldn't believe it. His friends were gone. They were dead..and he was a lone survivor. _

_He was soon taken to the hospital. _

_An hour later, he was met by his family._

_He was immediately embraced by his father. In his father's embrace, he broke down and started crying. He cried for his friends, his girlfriend, and the unfairness of how he was alive and his friends were all dead._

_He had a rough time following the months after that incident. It was especially the guilt that he the most trouble with,_

_Following the incident, he was forced to go talk to a therapist 2 times a week for a month._

_The whole family was worried about him, but nothing was able to pull him out of his depression until one day. The one day that his twin brother Alex decided that enough was enough. Alex asked him all day if he wanted to play basketball, hockey, soccer, anything. The answer was always no. Finally having had enough, he slapped him. The twins were never known for fighting each other. They were closer than most other siblings. Soon, the twins were throwing fists and kicking. When they became too tired to throw another fist, Matt finally broke down and his brother was right there next to him to catch the breaking pieces and to put them back together. This breakdown was not like the one in the hospital. This one was the breakdown that was the start of healing._

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking back on that period of time still hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

Knowing that he was now calm, he decided to return to the manor to deal with his brother.

When he orbed back, he was glad to see that his brother obeyed him and silently sat there in the corner looking like a kicked puppy.

"Come here Kit, " Matt called.

Chris slowly turned around and ran into Matt's arm.

He softly said, "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

Matt sat down on the couch and sat Chris next to him.

He replied, " I know you didn't Kit. But you have to know why I was so angry. I know what can happen if you drink. I hope that you never have to face the consequences of drinking. I know that you can't promise me that you'll never drink, but I want you do to be able to do it responsibly, and also when you are of age. Is that understood?" Seeing Chris nod, he continued, " I hope that the time you spent in that corner gave you a time to reflect on your actions. For your punishment, you are gonna be on restriction for a week." Seeing that Chris was gonna start to argue, he continued, "You will not argue this with me for it is final. This will not be like your normal restriction since we are still in the past and have a job to do. First rule is, no magic. No magic unless we are demon hunting or a demon attacks or it is absolutely needed. So that means that you can't orb or summon or anything for personal use. Secondly, you are not to leave this manor without me or Alex. You will also not be turning on the music, television, computer, anything. You will stay with one of us. You will sit, sleep or read a book. That is all you will be allowed to do. Remember that it's a week, but if I deem it necessary, it will be extended to 2 weeks or a month depending on your behavior. Understood?"

Seeing Chris nod, he sent him a smile. Soon, Chris was smiling with him.

He said, "C'mon..I smell something really good coming from the kitchen. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."


	7. New visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

_Seeing Chris nod, he sent him a smile. Soon, Chris was smiling with him._

_He said, "C'mon..I smell something really good coming from the kitchen. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."_

**Chapter 7**

Once they entered the kitchen, they noticed two sandwiches waiting for them. While they were eating, Paige asked, "I was wondering this since I heard that you guys came from the future...but...how are you related to Chris?"

Alex answered, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. Chris is our younger brother."

There was a pause…and then the silence was broken by three outbursts of "WHAT!!!"

Chris finally said, "I hate to break up this shocked moment, but we have work to do. We only have a week to figure this out. Actually, six days if we discard today."

Matthew snidely said, "Well…whose fault is it that we don't have the full week?"

Chris just gave a glare and continued, "I say we bring Wyatt back down from 'up there.' We'll never find the cause of his change if we just leave him up there."

Piper angrily asked, "Are you suggesting that we use my son as bait?"

Chris defended, "Do you have a better plan? We are limited in time. We have no other plan other then to…"

Chris suddenly stopped talking. A weird look passed over his face. He suddenly said, "I'll be back. There is something I need to check out first."

Matthew cleared his throat. When Chris looked at him in confusion, he answered, "Did you forget that you're grounded?"

Chris angrily yelled, "Are you kidding me?"

Alex answered, "Chris…you know the rules and that the only exception of it is if we go with you."

Chris screamed in anger. Few moments later, he asked the sisters, "Do you mind if I bring some…evil people into the house really quick?"

Everybody stared at him in shock and confusion.

Phoebe recovered first and asked, "When you say evil…you mean…"

Chris replied, "They aren't really evil per se…it's just that they are considered evil. You know…like vampires, and darklighters. There are also witches and wizards, but they are not the common witches and wizards that you are used to. They come from a world that you have no idea exists."

Matthew asked, "You want to bring in a darklighter in here? Do you realize just how many people here have whitelighter blood in their system?"

Chris reassured, "Don't worry…they won't hurt you."

Alex asked, "Are these friends of yours who I think they are?"

Chris just nodded.

Paige asked, "I myself am known to be friends with different species, but how it that you know these people?"

Chris answered, "They were my friends from the future."

Piper asked, "Excuse me? You mean there were more people from the future and you didn't tell us about this?"

Chris answered, "It wasn't my place to tell you."

Piper asked, "Are they dangerous at all?"

Alex answered, "Vampires are not dangerous…or at least not the ones that will be coming. Darklighters are annoying, but won't be a danger to anyone. The wizards and witches are just like us. They won't attack without any reason."

Piper said with hesitation, "Fine...I'll trust in you this one time. You can bring them into the manor."

Chris mentally asked the twins, "_Hey Matt…can you call the darklighters and Lex you call Uncle Damien and Auntie Amaia."_

Matthew complained, "_Why me? You know I hate that little brat Mark."_

Chris teased, "_How is he the little brat when you are younger than him?"_

Matthew answered, "_Whatever…"_

The sisters watched as Chris and the twins closed their eyes and sat down. They looked as if they were meditating. Soon, two vampires came in silently with the shadows, two darklighters orbed in, and a couple popped in. The sisters watched in shock as the newcomers charged at the three brothers.

**A/N**: Most of you might have recognized that the witches and wizards are from the Wizarding World from Harry Potter. I wanted to ask how you would feel about a crossover. The crossover won't really be a main plot in the story. I just wanted to use the characters in there. If you don't want the crossover, I'll just create new characters, but it will still be from the Wizarding World. Please review and tell me how you would feel about it.


	8. Chris

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

_The sisters watched as Chris and the twins closed their eyes and sat down. They looked as if they were meditating. Soon, two vampires came in silently with the shadows, two darklighters orbed in, and a couple popped in. The sisters watched in shock as the newcomers charged at the three brothers._

**Chapter 8**

A petite blond lady wearing a black dress that was simple yet detailed was the first to reach the three boys. The minute she reached them, an invisible force field kept all the others out.

"Oh my sweets, how have you been? We have been so worried. Especially you little Christopher. We have all been sick with worry. Do you have idea what state your father is in? And you two boys...you were sent to retrieve him not join him."

Soon, a deep male voice interrupted, "Love...unlike us, those boys need to breathe."

She was hugging them throughout her whole rant.

Realizing this, she started lessening her grip on the boys, but she didn't let go.

The male continued, "I think it would be a good idea if you got rid of this barrier too. I think we all here would like a chance to see our young charges over there."

Soon, the barrier was gone and the two couples had a chance to hug the boys.

"Oh Chris...we've been so worried. Little Rose wouldn't stop crying. She cried for three whole days when she found out that you were gone."

Another voice said, "Jane...I don't think giving Chris the guilt trip is a good idea."

Jane replied, "Oh sweetie...I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. We just really missed you."

The darklighters didn't show any emotion, but to those that knew darklighters, it was easy to see that they were glad and relieved.

"I don't mean to intrude, but who are you people?" Paige asked.

"My name is Amaia and the man over there in that ridiculously long coat is my husband and clan leader Damien. The girl over there hugging Chris is Jane and her husband over there is Michael, or better known as Mike. Those two over there acting like they have no emotion is Carla and Dante."

Seeing that the sisters were still confused, Chris continued, "Amaia and Damien are vampire and our godparents. I met Jane and Michael in London. We were on a school trip and I stupidly decided to sneak out and was caught by Jane and Michael who were patrolling that part of London I was in. Carla and Dante I have known since I was born when they were sent to kill me. But luckily they fell in love with me and wasn't able to kill me. I think they unofficially adopted me as one of their own."

Shocked by Chris' explanation, Phoebe asked, "Your parents made vampires your godparents? And patrolling? Killing? I don't understand what your talking about."

For the first time, Carla answered, "Are you naturally dimwitted or are you just playing the part with that artificial blond hair?"

Hearing this, Amaia sent an insulted 'hey' to Carla. Ignoring her she continued, "Those vampires are trusted by the boys parents. And since those two are the lord and lady of the clan, most vampires will all bow down to those boys. Jane and Michael are patrolling because their jobs require them to keep a certain part of land safe. They are like your version of a police. We fell for that boy's innocence and wasn't able to kill him. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

It was an understatement to say that the sisters were shocked. All they were able to do was just stare. Soon, Piper came out of her shock and asked, "Did you all come from the future? How long were you in the past and where did you stay?"

Jane answered, "We just came from the future. Why?...did these boys tell you something else?"

Matt told Piper, "Chris never said that they were in the past. You just assumed that they were." He turned to Chris and asked, "So you got them here...what is you plan?"

Chris replied, "We need to figure out what exactly changed Wyatt. There is something that has been bugging me ever since the twins came. There has been no interruption from the elders. Leo did not come down to ask what happened. But the strange thing is that the newcomer's presence has been picked up."

Alex asked, "What are you talking about? What do you mean their presence was picked up?"

Chris answered, "I'm ignoring their call right now. As the Charmed ones whitelighter, the elders have the power to summon me. It has been going on since you guys have arrived. I have a feeling that Leo is gonna show up soon."

Suddenly, orbs were seen and Leo appeared.

Chris muttered, "Speak of the devil."

Leo came and started asking the sisters, "Are you guys okay? Are any of you hurt?"

Piper answered, "We're fine. What are you doing here?"

Leo answered, "Chris didn't show up and I was worried. I thought that maybe you guys were in danger because of him. We sensed some great power coming from you house."

He finally looked around the room and noticed that it was full of people. He looked at each face and when he faced Carla and Dante, his whitelighter blood started screaming out danger. He threw a bolt of electricity at them. They dodged and sent flying daggers at him which he easily dodged. Before things could get more out of control, Amaia sent a force barrier between them.

"That is enough. We did not come for this."

Carla defended, "He attacked us first. We were merely defending ourselves."

Piper strictly said, "Leo...what are you doing attacking our guests like that?"

Leo angrily asked, "Piper...do you have any idea what they are?"

Piper calmly answered, "They are darklighters."

Leo said with frustration, "Yes, yet you are letting them in your house. Why are you not vanquishing them? Did Chris put you under a spell or something? I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him."

Piper reprimanded, "Leo! How can you say such a thing? We are not under a spell and this is not Chris' fault."

Leo screamed, "Of course this is all Chris' fault. Where is that little bastard?"

All of a sudden, Leo was thrown across the room.

Matthew roared, "He is not a bastard and if you call him that one more time, I won't be held responsible for anything that I do."

Alex put a hand on his shoulder and mentally told him to relax. He then turned to Jane and asked, "Hey Jane..do you think you can hit him with something? I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with him if he is gonna be acting this way."

With a nod, Jane took out a stick and said, "_Stupefy" _

Soon, Leo was knocked out.

Piper shrieked, "What did you do?"

Jane calmly explained, "Don't worry. He was just knocked out. Now Chris...CHRIS!!"

Hearing Jane's scream, they all turned towards Chris and was shocked.

Chris was looking straight ahead, yet his eyes were unseeing. He was slowly rocking back and forth. Tears were silently streaming down his face.

Alex and Matthew were the first to get to their brother.

Alex calmly said, "Kitty... We're here for you little Kitty. You can relax now. He's gone." With a sigh, he put a hand on Chris' head and soon, Chris relaxed and fell into a deep slumber.

Damien asked, "It was that memory again wasn't it?"

Matthew and Alex just gave him a nod.

Matthew suddenly roared, "I'm gonna kill that man."

Matthew went after Leo when Alex stood in front of him and stopped him.

"Get out of my way Lex..."

"Calm down. This is doing nobody good. He didn't know that Chris was here. Besides, he didn't know that it would effect Chris in such a strong way."

Matthew said dangerously, "Are you defending him over out little brother Lex?

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that I'm doing no such thing."

"Then get out of my way!!"

With that, Matthew sent an energy ball towards Alex which he easily avoided and sent his own energy ball. Soon, the twins found themselves flung to the opposite side of the attic and was faced by an angry looking Damien.

"That is enough out of you two. What would your father say if he saw you like this now? You two should be ashamed of yourselves. I know that I am. Your brother is over there suffering from a memory yet all you two can think of is fighting each other. Until you two can calm down and start acting your age, you can stay in that barrier."

The two brothers found that they were trapped in an invisible force barrier. With a sigh and a huff, they sat down and started waiting till they got out of their little prison.

Piper said with frustration, "Would somebody please tell us what is going on in here?"

Damien gave her a look and calmly continued, "This happened when young Christopher over there was six years old..."

_**Flashback**_

_Chris was out on the streets on his own. He was crying and said to himself, "Who needs them. I can survive without any brothers or a daddy."_

_He was thinking back to how nobody had time for him. His daddy was always busy in meetings and his brothers were always out with their friends. They always left Chris alone with a nanny that was always sleeping because she was so old. _

"_Since they are always so busy for me, then I will just go and find new brothers and daddies that will have time for me."_

_It was soon getting dark, and he didn't want to admit it, but Chris was starting to get a little scared. He was scared, hungry, and wanted his daddy. He had no idea where he was. The place seemed run down and dirty compared to his neighborhood. He wanted to go back home, but he didn't know which way home was. Besides, he didn't want to go back, face punishment for running away, and not prove his point. But the bottom line was, his pride wasn't letting him go back. _

_When it became too dark to see anything, he was gonna say whatever to his pride and orb back home when he heard voices._

"_That was great Bob. Did you see that kid. He was so scared that he actually wet his pant." _

_Chris was able to see that it was three boys way older than Alex or Matthew. These boys were huge. Chris barely reached up to the boy's waist. _

"_Hey whose that?"_

"_I think we found ourselves a new toy boys."_

_The big one that one of them called Bob came up to Chris and pushed him down. _

"_Hey bastard...what's up? What is a little bastard like you doing all by yourself?"_

_Chris was terrified, but he pulled up all his courage and answered, "My name is not bastard. It's Chris. Leave me alone. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

_Hearing this, the boys started laughing. It was sickening. _

_One of the boys taunted, "Look at this...he isn't supposed to talk to strangers. Mommy is gonna be so mad at you isn't she little bastard? Did she also tell you never to take candies from strangers?"_

_Saying that, he forced a mint candy into the boy's mouth. _

_Chris chocked and automatically swallowed the candy when he tried to scream. _

"_The little baby bastard is crying. What a little cry baby."_

_With that, they pushed him down and was about to kick him when they were suddenly blasted away at least 10 feet away from the boy. They were faced by three male figures. One of them was obviously the boy's father and the other two identical boys were probably his brothers. The father rushed to the little boy and the twins turned to them and gave them a glare that made them pee in their pants. Without warning, they started attacking them. The three boys were bloody, but they managed to run away. When the brothers were done and looked more closely at their brother, they were able to see that he was crying and had bruises on his body that was really gonna show and tell the next day. Their father just cuddled him and comforted him. _

"_Let's go back home boys."_

_They all orbed back home._

_After that day, Chris feared going outside. He started panicking if his daddy or one of his brothers was not with him. He had many panic attacks. He eventually met with the Seer. His Uncle Damien assured him that the Seer would be able to help him. With her help. he learned to let go and to continue on with his life without fear of the outside._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Even after his visits with the Seer, he never reacted very well with the word 'bastard'. It would always end up with him having a panic attack."

The sisters had tears in their eyes.

The heard a quiet voice calling from the other side of the attic, "Uncle Damien...we're very sorry and would like to get out. Can you please let us out now?"

Seeing that the twins were subdued, Damien let the barrier down.

Paige asked, "What are we gonna do now? I have some experience with these kinds of situations and we can't just leave Chris sleeping. If we wake him up, he'll still be in his panicked state. What did you guys do during these panic attacks when Chris was young?"

Alex answered, "I don't know. It was always dad who took care of things like this."

Matthew complained, "Where is dad when you need him?"

Soon a quiet voice was heard, "Were you calling for me?"

They all turned around and was face to face with nobody else other than Wyatt.

Alex and Matthew said in shock, "Dad!!"

**A/N: **Many people weren't that interested in a crossover so I didn't really create a crossover. The world is kind of in it, but the characters will not be in it. Thanks for reading and please click that little button on the left and review.


	9. Dad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

a/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

_Matthew complained, "Where is dad when you need him?"_

_Soon a quiet voice was heard, "Were you calling for me?"_

_They all turned around and was face to face with nobody else other than Wyatt._

_Alex and Matthew said in shock, "Dad!!"_

**Chapter 9**

When the twins screamed out 'Dad!'...the people in the room turned around in shock. Piper asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Wyatt calmly answered, "I'm disappointed. How can you not remember me mother?"

The sisters were flabbergasted. All they were able to do was just stare at the tall dark man. He was dressed from top to bottom in black.

Piper stuttered, "You...y-you are m-my son W-Wyatt?"

Wyatt answered with amusement, "Last time I checked I was." His amusement soon turned serious. He took a careful look around the room and looked at each face. His gaze fell on two squirming twins. He said in a quiet, yet dangerous voice, "And what are you two doing here? I don't remember telling you to stay here for vacation."

Matthew started rambling, "You see...it really isn't what it looks like. I mean...I know what it looks like and it probably is, but you see..."

Wyatt silenced him with a look.

He turned to Alex and asked, "Since your brother isn't able to explain lucidly, why don't you tell me what has been going on."

Alex gave a sigh and said, "I would love to give you an explanation, but there is no time for one. You need to help Chris."

Wyatt's eyebrows shot up. He gave a look to Alex to continue on with what he was saying.

Alex continued, "Leo came in a while ago and started calling Chris a bastard. You know how he is with that word. He's in his panicked state right now and we have no idea how to get him out."

Wyatt's face immediately changed to worry and he quickly asked, "Where is he?"

Alex pointed to a corner. He rushed towards that corner and hugged the young boy into his arm.

"Kitty...Kit...it's me. Do you recognize me?" When Chris didn't answer, he let out a curse and then ordered the twins, "Get me a blanket and go get Wyatt's dragon."

The twins rushed to get the items that they were ordered to get.

The sisters watched the scene in confusion. One minute Wyatt seemed to be a dark lord and then the next minute, he was loving and caring.

Piper said to her sisters, "I wonder who Chris is to Wyatt?"

Phoebe was wondering the same thing when all of a sudden, a gasp was heard from Paige. She was muttering, "It can't be...no...We would have known if he was..."

Phoebe asked, "Paige, what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

Paige answered, "I...I think I know who Chris is." When she had both of her sisters' attention, she continued, "I don't think Chris is Christopher Perry. I think he is Christopher Halliwell and our twins from the future are Matthew Halliwell and Alex Halliwell."

Phoebe and Piper both looked at Paige with their mouths open. When Piper came back to her senses, she said in denial, "It can't be. If he was related to us why wouldn't he say anything? Besides...who would he be related to?"

Paige replied, "I'm sure that they are. If we only opened our eyes we could have known. It explains how he knows the manor so well. And if I heard correctly, Matthew and Alex called Wyatt 'dad'. I wasn't sure if I heard correctly or not because of the chaos that Wyatt's presence brought, but I'm sure that they called him dad. Look at them. You can see the resemblance."

No matter how much they wanted to deny it and tell Paige that it couldn't be true, one look at the four people crowding near the attic and they couldn't deny that the boys looked like Wyatt.

Piper collapsed to the floor in shock.

Alex and Matthew soon returned with the items that their father told them to bring.

Wyatt wrapped Chris and the stuffed dragon with the blanket. He put Chris in his arms and started rocking him. After ten minutes of rocking and comforting words, Chris finally lost the glazed look that was in his eyes. Soon, his eyes filled with recognition. He quietly asked in confusion, "Daddy?..." Wyatt quietly answered, "Shh...It's me. Is my little Kitty feeling better?"

Chris slowly nodded. Wyatt continued rocking him. Seeing Chris' battle with sleep, he quietly said, "Sleep little Kit...I'll be here when you wake up." Chris finally relaxed and fell into a deep slumber. The family was finally able to let out a sigh in relief.

All of a sudden, Wyatt raised his hand. Immediately, the others in the room, except the twins and the sisters who were still in shock, went into defense mode. Seeing their reactions, Wyatt rolled his eyes and sent them a smirk. Instead of the energy ball they were expecting, he conjured a small bracelet. The bracelet did not look like cuffs or anything that would be used to keep someone a prisoner. The bracelet was just that...a bracelet. It was a thin gold chain with a small plaque on one side. If one looked closer at the bracelet, they would have been able to see that 'Christopher Perry Halliwell' was engraved on it. Wyatt then said so quietly that only the twins who were in reaching distance was only barely able to hear, "Who would have thought that you would need that bracelet even now..." He then quickly conjured two more bracelets and forced it on the twins. This action was soon met by protest which was immediately cut off by their father's glare. If looks could kill, they would have been fine powder by the way their father was looking at them. Wyatt chastised, "You have no reason to complain. I'll be back soon in a little while. When I come back, you better have a good explanation as to what you two were doing." With that he orbed with dark orbs out of the manor. The twins both groaned. Jane quietly asked, "Is it wise to let them leave the manor?" Amaia answered, "Don't worry. He would never hurt Chris." Damien agreed, "She is right. Wyatt would never hurt Chris, but that is not what we have to worry about. He is ahead of schedule. This means that we have a spy in our ranks since it was only the resistance that knew that we came to the past." Carla quietly said in a way that demanded attention, "Do not worry. Nothing changes. We still have that week." When everybody looked at her in confusion, she continued, "We might not be able to say anything to Wyatt, but who are the only people who can disobey Wyatt and still get away with it? Who are the only ones that can make Wyatt change his mind and put doubt in his mind?" Soon, everybody was looking at the twins. Matthew quickly said shaking his head, "Did you not see what just happened? What makes you think that we can change his mind? And what do you mean we can disobey him? Did you not just see what happened?" Damien replied, "He did not kill you guys did he? You know as well as us that any defiance will be met with instant death or long torture and then death. All you will have to worry about is punishment from daddy." Before Matthew was able to answer, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the attic.

"Is it true?"

Everybody faced the sisters who had tears streaming down their face. When nobody answered, Piper asked with more force, "Are you my grandsons?"

Nobody knew what to say. Seeing that the twins weren't going to answer, Jane took the lead and slowly made her way to Piper. She have Piper a hug and quietly answered, "Yes...you have three wonderful grandsons." Seeing Piper starting to sob harder, she comforted, "I know you are feeling guilty because of how you treated Chris, but don't be. You didn't know and Chris understands this. He does not hold this against you."

Piper whispered, "How do you know? Do you have any idea how we treated him?"

Jane answered, "Even though we were in different time periods, we were still communicating. He told me everything that happened and how he was feeling." Seeing shocked and confusing looks from the sisters, she elaborated, "I'm a witch. Not like you, but still a witch. I gave Chris one of my mirrors before he left so we could keep in touch. He has one mirror and I have the other. No matter where or what time period he was in, the mirror would have let us communicate with each other. He told me all you did and he said that he doesn't hold it against you."

Piper started crying harder, but everybody was able to tell that these tears were not the tears of guilt. Piper was going to be okay.

Once everyone was calmed down, Mike finally asked the question that was in everybody's mind, "So...what do we do now that Wyatt is back?"

Alex answered, "We wait for dad to come back and then try to convince him to let us continue on with whatever that we were doing before he came here."

Phoebe asked him, "Do you think he's going to listen to you? Do you think you can convince him?" Alex replied, "Maybe...Maybe not...we will never know until we try."

Piper asked, "Is it okay for him to have Chris with him when Chris is in such a fragile state?"

Amaia answered, "Do not worry about Chris. Chris is in the best possible care he could have right now. Wyatt might be evil, but he treats his kids well."

Piper exploded, "So we do nothing? Do we just stay here and wait for them to come back?"

Damien answered, "Yes...there is nothing we can do until Chris comes back. He was going to say something before that stupid husband of yours came. Without knowing what Chris was going to say, we have no leads." Piper, finally remembering Leo, asked, "Is Leo okay?" Mike answered, "Don't worry about him. He is only stunned. I think it will be better to leave him that way for a while. My head is already hurting and I don't need him adding more stress." Piper slowly nodded and decided to at least go and put Leo in a comfortable position.

When everyone was seated in the attic and lazing around, the peace was broken by sounds of two people arguing. Everybody's attention was soon focused on the two arguing twins.

"This is all you're fault you realize Lex." Matthew raged.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" asked an annoyed Alex.

Matthew replied, "Only if you didn't make that stupid deal with Chris we could have taken him back to the future,"

Alex rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of their father and said in an annoyed tone, "Oh please. You were the one that agreed. Besides, do you think we could have kept him there for long? He probably would have gone back and then dad would get all mad again and then eventually send us back here. The cycle would have never ended."

Before Matthew could reply back, Paige snapped, "Stop acting like little kids. What is the big deal anyway? Nothing happened to you two yet you two are acting as if the world is falling apart."

Matthew snapped back at her, "What do you mean nothing happened?" He started shaking his wrist which had the bracelet on it and continued, "Do you not see this things on our wrists?"

Paige curiously asked, "I've been meaning to ask you about that. What is that? I mean it looks like a bracelet. At first I thought it was some kind of cuffs or something. A weapon of some sorts, but it looks like a bracelet. A pretty bracelet too." Carla wondered out loud, "Yes...I've been meaning to ask you about that too. The last time I saw you wearing that was when you guys were 6." Seeing that everybody seemed interested, Alex answered, "You're right. The last time we wore this was when we were 6. I believe the last time Chris wore it was when he was six too. This bracelet is used to bind our powers." Seeing everybody gasp, he quickly continued, "It really isn't what you're thinking. This isn't meant to be used as a weapon. If dad wanted to bind our powers or anything like that in a way where we would be in danger, he could easily do that with a spell or whatever. As you can see, the bracelets had a lot of thought put into it. It really is a piece of work if I say so myself. It has our names engraved on it and everything." Matthew continued on from his brother, "These bracelets were made for us when we were born." He said as he gave an evil look to Damien, "I heard that we have Uncle Damien to thank for the bracelet idea..." Damien just looked the other way and tried to unsuccessfully hide his smile with a cough. Alex continued, "We were the sons of a twice blessed. It was a given that we would be strong." Seeing the looks that the sisters were giving them, he told them, "We aren't the new Charmed ones if that's what you were wondering." That was exactly what they were wondering. Matthew continued, "Mom actually took the idea of the bracelet and made it after we were born because she knew how strong we were going to be. We were so small and we couldn't control our powers. The cleaners came and threatened them that if they didn't figure out a way to control our powers, they were going to make it so that they never had twins. Hearing this, mom went berserk. She decided to limit our magic until we could control it. The bracelet also had protection on it. The bracelet can also be used as a tracker. We were able to take it off when we were six because by then, we had some control over our powers" Alex took over and continued, "He knows our every move right now. If I was to walk out of the attic, he would know." Phoebe said in shock, "But...that's terrible. I don't see how that's different than a binding spell. Couldn't you just take the bracelets off?"

Alex answered, "Only dad can take the bracelet off. It was only him or mom...and mom is gone so it's only him that can take it off. It's different than a normal binding spell because a binding spell will completely take all of your powers. Our powers are binded right now in a sense, but we are not powerless. We can't use our powers right now, but if a demon was to come, we would be able to use our powers. Dad is controlling our powers. In other words, he is not allowing us to use powers so we can't use it. That is why it's crucial for him to know our every move. If a demon was to show up...he will sense it and then give our powers back." Everybody in the room now seemed impressed by the bracelet. Paige asked, "If you know this, why did you protest so much at the thought of wearing it? I know that you wouldn't want to be powerless, but if you were in any danger, you would still be protected by your powers."

Matthew answered, "It isn't because we don't have powers that we are upset. We could easily go days without powers. We are forced to not use our powers as punishment when we are grounded. The difference was that dad put these bracelets on us. When we are usually grounded at home, he just forbids us from using our powers. He trusts us. Putting these bracelets proved to us that we lost that trust. We only ever had to put the bracelets back on after we were six and that was when we accidentally sneaked off to a party after he said no."

The attic was silent for a while as everybody took in what the twins told them. Piper broke the silence and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs and I'll make us some food." With that, everybody went downstairs for some food.

Wyatt was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge silently looking at his eleven year old son that was currently in the land of dreams. He couldn't believe that his baby was finally in his arms where he should be. His emotions were going crazy inside. He was furious yet relieved. He quietly said to his sleeping son, "Oh my little Kit...why did you do what you did? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I should ground you until your forty."

Chris slowly opened his eyes and answered, "If you did that, you would get white hair before you hit forty." His amusement soon turned serious and he whispered, "Are you angry with me daddy?" Wyatt gave him a look and answered, "What do you think Christopher?" Chris flinched hearing his full name coming out of his father's mouth. Wyatt continued, "When I checked your room in the morning you were sleeping and then when I checked in the afternoon you were gone. You were gone for over two months! What was I to think? I later found out from prisoners that you were sent to the past. You're only eleven. What was I to think!" Wyatt's voice grew louder until by the end, it was a full out yelling by the end. Chris soon had tears in his eyes and he answered, "I'm sorry daddy, but I had no choice. I wanted my daddy back. The good daddy...not the evil daddy." Wyatt sighed and lowered his voice, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not evil. There is no good or evil. It's all about power." Chris shook his head and replied, "You know that's not true. You are the son of a Charmed one. How can you say that? So many of our family members died fighting the good fight and you're turning your back on everything our family has been fighting for. You're turning your back on your mother's teaching. You keep people prisoners. You torture and kill them only because they don't agree with you. How are you better than Hitler, demons, or any other evil people?" Wyatt raised his voice, "You will not lecture your father Christopher. I don't know what will convince you, but there is no good or evil. I am going to take you and your brothers home and then we are going to have a long discussion at home in the future." Chris grabbed his fathers sleeve and begged, "If you don't believe that whatever I will do won't turn you good, then give me a chance." When Wyatt raised his eyebrow, Chris continued, "Please...if you think that whatever I do won't have any effect on you...let me continue to do what I was doing. Give me the week you promised the twin. A week starting today...not the day you sent the twins. No...a week starting tomorrow because we got through nothing today. Please daddy...please...I'm begging you. If you really believe that whatever I'm doing is pointless, then it shouldn't matter if you give me a chance to do this. If I can't turn you good by the end of the week starting tomorrow, I-I promise that I'll go back to the f-future quietly." Wyatt seemed to be considering this. After a few moments, he asked, "If I did not allow this in the beginning, what makes you think I'll allow this now?" Chris threw him a smirk and replied, "You'll be here this time watching our every move." Wyatt laughed and messed up Chris' already messed up hair. "Brat..."

Chris suddenly became serious, "So..is that a yes?" Before his dad could answer he suddenly said, "Oh and dad...you can't say anything to the people in the room?" When his dad raised his infamous eyebrow, he replied, "Please...I asked them for help. In my need of help they came. You should be thanking them for coming during your youngest son's need of help." Wyatt sneered, "Thanking them? If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have needed help in the first place. Others maybe I can understand since I don't know them, but how can your godparents betray me like that?" Chris answered, "They didn't betray you dad. They have honored everything they swore when we were born. They made a promise to protect us and to help us if we were ever in need of help. They would have betrayed you if they hurt us or actually stayed on your side and kept us as prisoners against our will. Don't you agree?" Wyatt reluctantly answered, "Fine...but I don't have to be happy about it." Chris laughed and replied, "Anyway...so is that a yes? We can stay for the week?" Wyatt sighed and answered, "Very well...I will give you one week starting tomorrow. But know that I will not help. I am just there to make sure that you three boys come out of this alive." Chris threw himself at Wyatt and started kissing him, "Thank you thank you thank you." Wyatt gave him a little smile and said, "Come on...let's go back before they think I killed you or something. With that...they orbed back, in dark orbs, to the manor.

**A/N:** This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. I didn't know how Wyatt should react. I know many of you might be wondering if this Wyatt is really evil, but I wanted to show that Wyatt really was different in front of his kids. I didn't want this Wyatt to be pure evil. I don't think you'll see evil Wyatt in this story. Only because he is in the past with his family. If he was in the future...that would be a different story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. But if anybody is going to leave a flame only because Wyatt isn't really evil, please don't because he isn't supposed to be evil in here.


	10. Spare the rod and Spoil the Child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

A/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already. This chapter does have a slight CP of a young child. It's very slight, but it is in it. If you do not like it, feel free to skip this chapter. If you don't like it, please don't flame just ignore it.

_**Last Chapter**_

_Chris threw himself at Wyatt and started kissing him, "Thank you thank you thank you." Wyatt gave him a little smile and said, "Come on...let's go back before they think I killed you or something. With that...they orbed back, in dark orbs, to the manor._

**Chapter 10**

"So...what do you think is going to happen now?" asked Alex.

Matthew replied, "We'll probably be locked up in the dungeons and be used as target practice by all the demons until we're forty.

A chuckle was heard and the voice replied, "I'm not that cruel. I'll just leave you in the dungeons with the demons. No target practice...I promise."

Everybody quickly turned to where Wyatt was. Nobody noticed his presence until he spoke. When they looked to Chris, they were able to see that he was looking a lot better too. He seemed calm and excited. He quickly ran to the twins and said excitedly, "Guess what! Dad is going to give us a week to solve this starting tomorrow since today is almost over!"

Everybody turned shocked eyes to Wyatt.

He said with a roll of his eyes, "Don't look at me like that. I'm giving you a week only because I don't want to deal with a tantrum from an eleven year old. Besides, I'm sure nothing will happen."

With that, he went downstairs leaving the people in the attic to their business.

Paige broke the silence by asking, "Can we leave him alone? Is he going to attack people?"

Damien answered, "Don't worry...he knows about future consequences. He won't kill innocents in this time period." He turned to Chris, "We have to come up with a plan. What were you going to say before Leo showed up?"

Chris suddenly changed from a child to an adult right in front of their eyes. The transformation was shocking to the occupants of the room.

He answered, "If you recall, before I was interrupted, everybody's presence was picked up by the elders, but ours. If I'm not mistaken, dad's presence hasn't been picked up either."

Piper asked, "What about this is bothering you? What does this mean?"

Chris sighed and answered, "That's the problem. I have no idea why this is bothering me, but it is. I don't have an explanation for this either. It's just bugging me. My instinct is screaming out that there is something fishy going on around here. If there is one thing I learned from all my eleven years of life, is to trust my instincts."

Carla asked, "Why did you call on us? Was it only to test your little theory?"

Chris was able to tell that she felt used and she didn't sound very happy about it.

He blushed and quietly replied, "It's true that I wanted to test my theory, but that wasn't really the only reason. I wanted to ask you a question."

When they looked at him to continue, he continued, "Do you remember what you were doing right now? I don't mean you right now. I mean your past selves."

Dante answered, "Carla and I were in the underworld trying to think of a way to kill the Charmed ones." He then turned to the sisters and warned, "Be careful. We are going to be coming after you in about a month or so."

Mike replied, "Jane and I were in London. We had our own war going on."

Amaia answered, "Damien and I were in our nest in the underworld with our clan."

Chris asked, "Auntie Amaia...Dante...can you tell me exactly what was going on in the underworld? There must have been rumors going around. Anything strange?"

Damien said with a thoughtful voice, "I don't know if this is relevant, but something did happen." This immediately brought everybody's attention to him. He continued, "There was a time when I was almost killed. If I'm not mistaken, this happened a few months ago from now. I was cornered by an elder. I was weak. I had just been in a battle with a neighboring clan. Instead of killing me, he let me be."

All of a sudden, Carla spoke up, "That happened to me too. I was also close to dying after a novice witch somehow got a hold of one of my arrows and shot me with it. The stupid witch shot it into my arm, It was fatal, but it didn't mean immediate death for me, but a slow one. When the time was nearing for me to die, an elder showed up. Silently, he healed my injury and left."

Phoebe asked in shock, "Who was this elder? Not that I'm sorry that you didn't die, but what kind of elder would help darklighters and vampires?"

She answered, "I'm not sure who he is. He left before he said anything. What I found strange about this elder was that he wasn't wearing the usual white robe. He was wearing a black robe. It seemed like some kind of school master robe."

Damien agreed, "I believe that we were visited by the same elder.

Chris had a look of being deep in thought.

He muttered to himself, "I wonder..."

While he was in thought, he eyes came to his wrist. He looked at it in surprise.

He exclaimed, "Hey! Who put that bracelet on me?"

Matt chuckled, "Took you long enough to notice."

The twins both raised their wrists to show that they had it on as well.

Alex explained, "Dad put it on. Didn't you notice that you were completely powerless?"

Chris was suddenly angry. He raged, "You can't be serious!"

He quickly went down from the attic in search of Wyatt.

Matt turned to Alex and asked, "Do you think we should follow him?"

He answered, "We probably should.."

With that, they both followed their brother out of the room. The others soon followed their examples and went down.

When Chris found Wyatt watching television, he roared, "How dare you! How can you take away my powers? Who do you think you are? What right do you have to do such thing? I demand you to take this off of me right this instant!"

Wyatt watched his son's tantrum with a raised eyebrow. When Chris stopped yelling at Wyatt, he said in a cold voice, "Are you done yet?" Seeing no reply from his son, he continued, "Did you just ask how dare I? I dare because I'm your father. I was going to consider taking that bracelet off in an hour or two, but I see that you deserve to have that on for another day." He then said in a more colder voice to the still defiant child, "And Christopher...you never demand anything from me. Is that understood? I understand that you're not happy, but you are never to raise your voice at me. I know I raised you better than that. You are never to take that tone with me. Is that understood young man?"

When Chris didn't answer, Wyatt asked, "Do we need to finish this conversation in a private room Christopher?"

The twins knew what that meant and they tried to get the situation under control.

Matthew replied, "That won't be necessary dad."

Alex continued, "Yea..Chris understands. Don't you Chris?"

Matt took over and said, "Now that this is all over, why don't we get a sand-..."

Matthew was soon silence by the cold blue eyes that was full of anger.

Wyatt quietly asked, "Did I ask you boys the question? I didn't know that when I said Chris, it meant Alex and Matthew."

He turned to the silent child. He stood up and said with a sigh, "Very well...let's go up to one of the rooms."

Chris started resisting. He finally cried out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy. I promise. I promise never to yell at you again! I promise I won't be rude."

Wyatt answered, "Trust me, you will be very sorry in a little while."

With that, Chris was quickly picked up and was taken upstairs to one of the rooms.

Piper asked in confusion, "What just happened?"

She felt uneasy about how Chris was taken upstairs. His cry tore at her heart. He was crying and apologizing the whole way upstairs. He was begging for something. His cry was heard even through the closed door.

Matt answered with a sigh, "Christopher was being a idiot. Why didn't he just apologize when dad gave him a chance!?"

Alex softly said, "I guess dad is really upset. He doesn't usually get that mad with Chris."

Matt replied, "Well...I say the kid deserves whatever he gets."

Alex gave him a look.

Matt defended, "What?! He should have known better than to talk to dad like that."

Paige asked, "What is happening? Why did Wyatt take him upstairs? Why didn't you stop him? Didn't you hear Chris crying and apologizing?"

Before anybody could reply, the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. A cry soon followed.

It was now obvious to everybody in the room what was happening upstairs.

Piper started heading up the stairs to stop her son from hurting her grandchild when she was stopped by the female vampire.

She snapped, "Let me go! I have to go stop him!"

Amaia calmly told her, "Leave them. Wyatt knows what he is doing." When Piper still didn't seem to back down, she continued, "You must remember...even though you are his mother, he has been a parent longer than you. How long have you been a parent? Three four years? Wyatt has been a father for at least seventeen years. You have to trust that he knows what he is doing."

Phoebe and Paige knew exactly how Piper felt. They couldn't believe that Wyatt was upstairs hurting his own son. What was harder to believe was that the people in the room seemed to be okay with it.

Phoebe turned to the people and yelled, "So you are saying that you are okay with this? How can you people leave a young boy up there to be hurt like that?"

Damien turned to the sisters and replied, "We are not letting Wyatt hurt the boy. Are you really ignorant of what is happening upstairs?"

Paige answered, "We do not believe in the concept of the phrase 'spare the rod and spoil the child.'"

The occupants just rolled their eyes.

Piper wondered, "I wonder how Wyatt can even do such a thing. I'm sure that I would never do such a thing to him while he was growing up."

Amaia answered, "You probably didn't. But Wyatt is different from you. He didn't have help raising kids like you did. He was also younger than you. He had to raise three boys after his wife died alone. His wife died during childbirth. By that time, the twins were only six. He was only 21 years old. He was 21, and he was responsible for the lives of three young children. He didn't have people to rely on to take care of the kids. He single handedly raised all of them. Do you think time-outs and being grounded was enough? Wyatt does what he has to do. Look at his boys. They may seem irresponsible, and they have their moments, but I know for a fact that they are respectful and are well mannered boys."

Piper had tears in her eyes.

"That means that he was a father at fifteen!"

Amaia laughed, "Yes...he was a father by fifteen."

Piper quietly asked, "Where were we? Weren't we there for Wyatt and the boys?

Piper's question was met by silence.

Even though the recipients in the room acted as if they thought of Chris being punished didn't effect them, the sisters were able to see that they all flinched every time they heard a hit. Soon, nothing was heard except for the cries from Chris. What felt like them to hours was only ten minutes long.

Chris was cuddled next to his father. He hid his face into Wyatt's black silk shirt. The room was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Chris.

Wyatt asked, "Do you understand why I had to do what I did?"

Chris nodded.

He asked, "What did you do Christopher?"

Chris looked up. When he saw that his father expected an answer, he answered, "I yelled at you and I was rude to you."

Wyatt laughed and replied, "Good enough." He continued hugging his son and told him, "You are forgiven my little kit. I hope that we won't have a repeat of this anytime soon."

Chris immediately nodded. He said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry daddy. I promise not to be rude anymore."

Wyatt gave him a kiss and said, "Maybe we should go back downstairs."

Chris groaned.

Wyatt laughed and started to carry Chris out of the room. Before they went outside, Chris quietly asked, "Dad...do you think you can take off the bracelet please? You promised that I could try to make you better. I can't do that without my powers."

Wyatt seemed to be considering something for a minute.

He turned Chris to have a better look at him and answered, "I really don't find it comfortable to leave my eleven year old son to face demons or whatnots. I will let you have your powers back, but you have to leave the bracelet on. I will feel better if I at least know where you are."

Chris smiled and started saying, 'thank you thank you thank you'.

Wyatt entered the living room with Chris still in his arms.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows when everybody turned to Chris and started offering him treats.

He turned to the twins and told them, "Your powers are going to be released, but I want you to keep the bracelets on. I will feel better if I know where you are."

The twins looked at each other and yelled, "All Right!"

Chris tried to get the attention of everyone in the room.

When he noticed that he had their attention, he said, "I'm gonna go somewhere really quick." When he was faced by many protests, he continued, "There is a theory I need to check out. I can't do it if there are a lot of people with me. It just needs to be me. I'll come back and tell you my theory and if it's true or not when I come back. And don't worry...I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll just orb out or call for someone if I get in trouble."

Before anybody could reply, he quickly orbed out.

Paige quietly said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The room once again fell silent.

Wyatt broke the silence by asking, "I've been meaning to ask this earlier, but I didn't have a chance. Who called Chris a bastard?"

Everybody's eyes grew big and nobody wanted to give him the answer.

Matthew stuttered, "Yeah...a-about t-that..."

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I'm not really sure how people will react to having the CP in here, but I hope it seemed realistic. I didn't want it to be like abuse. This chapter was written to kind of explain Wyatt's background. Background such as how he ended up raising three kids alone without a mother. Next chapter will have Wyatt's reaction to Leo and the explanation of Chris' theory.


	11. Gasp!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

A/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_**Last Chapter**_

_yatt broke the silence by asking, "I've been meaning to ask this earlier, but I didn't have a chance. Who called Chris a bastard?"_

_Everybody's eyes grew big and nobody wanted to give him the answer._

_Matthew stuttered, "Yeah...a-about t-that..."_

**Chapter 11**

Wyatt patiently waited for an answer.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Soon, Leo entered the room.

He asked, "What's going on? It feels as if I have been hit on the head with something. What happened? Did we get attack by a demon?"

Piper started to answer, "Leo..."

Before she was able to answer, Leo said with distaste, "Was it Chris again? I bet it was. What did he do this time?"

Wyatt's eyes became wide with shock and then narrowed into a glare.

Piper who saw Wyatt's expression hissed, "Leo...Be quiet.."

Not catching the warning behind Piper's voice, he continued, "We really got to do something about him Piper. When I threatened that bastard with the elders...he just brushed me off. He has got to learn that he works for us and that he has to follow orders."

The sisters couldn't believe what they were hearing. Elders?.Threaten?..Orders?...Obey?..Who was this man and where was the loving and caring Leo?

Wyatt boomed, "That is enough!"

With that, he threw Leo to the other side of the room.

The sisters cried, "Leo!"

Piper ran to check if Leo was alright.

Wyatt warned, "Move mother...I will not hesitate to attack even with you there."

Piper tried to calm her son.

"Wyatt...you know that your father is not usually like this. Please..we have to find out what is wrong with him. He didn't know that Chris would react that way to that word. Please.."

Wyatt's glare did not waver; however, he didn't attack.

A groan was soon heard.

Piper took Leo into her arms and asked, "Are you okay?.."

He once more asked, "What happened? Who were we attacked by? Are you okay? Are the sisters okay?"

The sisters were glad to see that no matter what, Leo's first priority was the safety of his family.

Wyatt answered, "Hello father...did you enjoy your encounter with the wall?"

Leo quickly turned to face a man with blond hair. Leo gasped in shock. The man looked like a young replica of his father.

He stuttered, "W-Wyatt?...How..."

Wyatt told Leo, "You really don't change you know. I don't care what you do or say to me, but what you say to what is mine...I will not allow. If you have decided to become an elder, be like the rest and stay up there. Don't come down here and put your nose into businesses that have nothing to do with you anymore. You chose to be an elder so stick with your decision."

The sisters looked at Wyatt with shock. They couldn't understand how he could talk with such bitterness to his father like that.

Leo cried, "It was not my decision! Chris! He made me this! Because of him..I can't be with my family anymore!"

Wyatt roared, "That is bull and you know it!.." Wyatt took a deep breath and let it go. He continued in a calmer voice, "Chris might have put you in a position where you had the option of taking it, but you chose to be it. Besides...you would have been one anyway. You just became one a few years earlier."

Leo asked, "Why did you attack me? I'm your father!"

Wyatt's face turned cold and he replied, "Never...You never were...nor will you ever be my father." This was met by many shocked gasps from Leo and the sisters. Wyatt continued, "As I said...you attacked what was mine. You attacked my son. For that, I should kill you. But because I don't want to change the future too much, I'll just have to settle with this.."

With that, Wyatt started throwing energy balls toward Leo.

Leo tried to avoid them, but he was still out of it from being knocked unconscious. He was hit by three consecutive energy balls.

Piper tried to freeze the balls, but couldn't get to it in time.

Wyatt faced Leo and said in a voice that brought a shiver to everybody in the room, "If you ever come near my son again...I will not stop with this no matter what the future consequences would be."

Chris had orbed into Magic School to find a book in the library when he started to hear voices coming from a room that had the door slightly open. He found this strange because the Magic School was supposed to be empty during this time. The students and the teachers were at home for the summer and Gideon was away for some business. Thinking that intruders were in the school, he quietly headed for the room ready to attack. When he got near the door, he started to recognize the voice. It was the voice of Gideon. He thought this strange and started to go into the room to ask what he was doing here when he suddenly suddenly heard another voice speaking. Strangely...it was Gideon's voice replying to himself. Chris slowly looked into the room. He was shocked to see Gideon talking to himself in the mirror!

"How did the vampire and dark lighter react to you saving them?"

Gideon answered, "Perfectly. They were clueless as to what I was doing. I'm sure that when the time comes, we will be able to depend on them. They are demons that take honor seriously. They wouldn't want to be indebted to me."

The Gideon in the mirror answered, "Good. I took care of it in this side too. What will the plan be? He is too greatly protected by the sisters and Leo. Also, how are we going to take care of the after effect? What are we going to tell the elders?"

Gideon gave him a little smile and replied, "Don't worry about that...we will just make a little distraction. And don't worry about the elders. They won't even know what's going on. By the time they realize what happened, there will be no way to direct the blame towards me."

The Gideon in the mirror looked at Gideon with confusion.

Gideon continued, "I put a spell on the Halliwells. Any Halliwell will not able to alert the elders. I silenced them."

Gideon in the mirror smiled an evil smile, " That is impressive. What are you going to do as a distraction?"

He answered, "Even mothers have fear."

Understanding soon filled the eyes of the Gideon that was in the mirror.

He laughed and stated, "I can't believe you are considered good in your world. You put me to shame. So..when will be the day we rid this world of pure good?"

Gideon answered, "We will be rid of the evil in a week. I have some more preparation that I need to do before the operation. I will speak to you in three days time so meet me here at the same time."

Mirror Gideon answered, "Very well...I shall see you then."

With that, the Gideon in the mirror was gone and a cloak quickly covered the mirror. Gideon looked around the room once and then orbed out.

Chris stood there in shock.

It was Gideon. It was Gideon all along. It was the Gideon he was starting to look up to. The Gideon that started changing his views on elders.

He started to feel a lump forming in his chest. He was doing his best not to break down. He couldn't believe it. This was the Gideon that stayed up late and drank tea with him when he was up late researching demons and spells. The Gideon that taught him new spells and helped him out whenever he was in a tight spot. He felt numb. He just fell down against the wall and just sat there. He was frozen. He couldn't move or feel anything. He stayed there for an hour as if he was a stone.

"Where the hell is Christopher?" asked an annoyed Wyatt.

Damien replied, "Why don't you check. Isn't that the reason you put that bracelet back on the boy?"

Wyatt turned around to face Damien, "How long were you there? I didn't feel you there."

Damien laughed and answered, "I wasn't here for long. Besides...you know that you never notice when I'm here."

Wyatt laughed and said, "That's true..You are the only one that's able to sneak up on me."

Damien asked, "So...why are you up here all alone?"

Wyatt sighed and turned to face Damien. He looked older than his 32 years of age.

"Do you really believe me evil too Damien?"

He gave Wyatt a calculating look.

Moments later, he replied, "You cannot really be evil if you are asking me this question Myatt."

Wyatt looked surprised and then smiled.

"You haven't called my that since I was 19.

Damien walked up to Wyatt and put his arm around him. He gave him a little hug. Surprisingly, Wyatt leaned into him.

"What is bothering you? You haven't been this emotional since you were around Chris' age."

Wyatt sighed and answered, "This whole thing is bothering me. I don't want to be here. I don't want my kids to be here. I don't think I'm evil. Do you think I'm evil? Do my kids believe me to be evil?"

Damien replied, "Of course you are not evil. But you have to realize that you're not good either. What you are doing is evil. Your boys don't think you are evil. They just don't agree with what you're doing. Christopher has always been the ethical one. You know that. He would probably go and try to help an injured demon. The twins remember you before you became like this. Before you became blood thirsty and full of revenge. They remember the father that used to play with them all the time. The father who put them before anything else."

Wyatt objected, "I do put them before anything. They are my life. Without them I'm nothing!"

Damien comfortingly said, "Shh..I know that they are your life. But you have to admit that you have not been spending a lot of time with them."

Wyatt quietly said, "I love them...I want them to be safe..."

Damien pulled Wyatt into a hug and told him, "I know...but you should know that you are not alone in this...you have me, Amaia and our clan.."

Wyatt smiled and answered, "I know..." He then got a mischievous look and said, "I think I'm going soft...or maybe it's just you."

Damien played along and replied, "Soft..me?..Never.."

With that, they both started laughing. When they both calmed down, Damien turned to Wyatt and asked in a concerned tone, "Is being here too much for you?"

Wyatt sighed and answered, "It's hard, but it's not unbearable. I just hate that he is here. I can't stand the fact that he is only a staircase away. I hate him. He is there for everybody in this world...but he was never there for us. For our family. He told me once that the reason why he became an elder was to protect his family. Protect us. That was just an excuse. He was never there for us. He wasn't even there when mom died. I called him so many times. He never came. He wasn't even there, yet he dared to blame me for not being able to heal. It wasn't my fault that I was powerless for a week because of that stupid demon."

Damien comforted, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame this Leo for what the Leo in our time did. You will be home soon and life will be back to normal within a week."

Wyatt just shrugged and said, "I guess..."

Comfortable silence filled the room. The silence was broken by a scream of 'dad!'

Damien turned to Wyatt and asked, "Is that Chris' voice I hear?"

His answer was Wyatt orbing with his dark orbs downstairs.

They saw Chris downstairs surrounded by the family. He looked terrible.

Wyatt asked, "What happened and where did you go?"

Chris answered in a small voice, "I went to Magic School to do some research when I heard voices. The school was supposed to be empty, but someone was there so I went to check it out. I saw Gideon. He was talking to himself in the mirror. It looked like an alternative universe. I'm not really sure. Anyway, they were talking about baby Wyatt." His eyes suddenly got a scared and hurt look and continued, "They were talking about killing him."

This brought a shocked gasp from the sisters.

Piper said with disbelief, "That can't be true. Gideon is an elder. He wanted us to get married. Why would he want to hurt our child?"

Chris replied, "I don't know. But I do know that he is going to try to distract us. He is going to get the help of Barbas for something. He is then going to go through with his plan at the end of this week. I also found out why the elders didn't sense the twins or dad coming. Gideon put a spell on all Halliwells that puts us off the elders' radar. This way, we won't be able to call for help when we are in danger. "

Piper suddenly stood up and ordered Paige, "Paige...orb me to Magic School right now!"

Paige was about to stand up when Chris yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Piper yelled, "I'm going to kill him and then save my son!"

Chris yelled back, "You will do no such thing. No matter what age I am, I am still you're whitelighter and I forbid it!"

Piper hissed, "You forbid it?!"

Chris said with the same intensity, "Yes. You will not go. All you will do is make the situation worse. If he finds out, he might change his plans and that would be disastrous for us. We know what he plans to do. We have the upper hand. We can work with this. If he changes his plans, we won't know what to expect. At least this way, we won't be going in blind."

The future people looked at Chris with pride.

After some hesitation, Piper agreed with Chris.

She said with annoyance, "Fine. I won't go to Magic School. What is your plan then?"

Chris answered, "Well..first thing to do is to alert the elders."

Phoebe interrupted, "Elders? Why the elders? How can we trust them? An elder is the one trying to kill my nephew. Besides, you said that we can't call them."

Chris, annoyed at the interruption, answered, "Not all elders are bad. Besides, an elder has to be the one to punish another elder. If we get involved and somehow manage to kill him, we will be in trouble. Trouble such as execution trouble. There are how many people here who can orb? Any of us can easily go up if we want so it is not that big of a problem."

He then turned to the future people and asked, "Do you think you guys can go to your past selves?" When they nodded, he continued, "Okay..when you go, ask them about Barbas. He isn't staying dead and I want to know why. If there is any possible way for him to come back, I want to know about it." He then turned to the Wyatt and the twins and told them, "We will be in charge of making this house as safe as possible. We're going to have to ward the place."

He faced Wyatt and said, "I know you said that you won't help us, but please help with the wards. You're the only one that knows all the advanced warding and stuff." After a slight pause, Wyatt nodded. Chris then turned to Piper and told her, "I need you to bring Wyatt back down here when we are done warding the house. Once we are done, this house will be safer than anywhere on earth or up there or anywhere else that you can think of."

Piper nodded.

Chris turned to everybody and announced, "If Gideon thinks that we will be quiet and accept everything without any protest, he has another thing coming for him. We will make it so that he will fear the day he ever heard the name Halliwell."

With that, everybody went to do their requested job.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for such a late update. School just started and everything is hectic. Just so that there are no misunderstandings, this story will not be slash. I know that the scene with Damien and Wyatt seems a little like that, but it isn't supposed to be romance. There is love, but not that kind of love. I will have a chapter later that explains the relationship between them. You couldn't have thought that a vampire would one day wake up and think, 'oh..I'm going to go and be the best friend of the twice blessed.' Haha...so..yea..no slash...and also the Myatt. I wanted him to have a nickname that wasn't Wy...and Myatt is supposed to be my Wyatt. I got the idea from this one Korean Drama I was watching recently. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and please review.


	12. Wyatt's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

A/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

A/n: This chapter includes slight CP so consider yourselves warned. It isn't so bad so it shouldn't really matter, but just in case you really really hate it, I have warned you beforehand so please don't send any flames on the topic..

_**Last Chapter **_

_Chris turned to everybody and announced, "If Gideon thinks that we will be quiet and accept everything without any protest, he has another thing coming for him. We will make it so that he will rue the day he ever heard the name Halliwell."_

_With that, everybody went to do their requested job._

**Chapter 12**

All the future visitors were out meeting with their past selves, Wyatt was outside working on the wards, and the sisters were in the kitchen working on some potions they might need with Leo. Matthew, Alex, and Chris were in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows for any spells that might be useful.

The twins were worried about their young brother. Ever since he came back, he seemed aloof and distant from everybody else.

Matthew finally asked, "Chris...are you alright? What happened?"

Chris looked up with blank eye and gave a questioning look.

Before Matthew could blow up on the brother, Alex quickly asked, "Chris…you can tell us. What happened? What is bothering you so much? You can't go into a battle, and I'm sure that this is gonna be one heck of a battle, with issues."

Chris said in a quiet voice, "I trusted him…"

The twins didn't need Chris to explain who 'him' was because they knew that their brother was talking about Gideon.

This was always Chris' problem. He trusted people too easily. Even after getting hurt so many times, he always gave his trust easily.

Alex sighed, "Oh Chris…"

With that, he sent to give his brother a hug. Chris immediately fell into the hug.

Seeing Chris hurting angered the twins. They silently promised that Gideon was going to pay. Not only for trying to kill the father's baby-self, but also for hurting Chris.

Piper was next to the stove as she added ingredients after ingredients to a pot. Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were sitting in the table in silence.

Leo broke the silence by saying, "I can't believe that it's Gideon…"

Phoebe comforted, "I know sweetie…it's hard for any of us to believe, but it's what Chris said."

Leo said with anger, "How do we know he's telling the truth?"

Suddenly, the sound of something hitting the floor was heard and Piper said with anger in her voice, "Don't you dare start this again Leo Wyatt. Is it not enough that your son threatened you only less than an hour ago? Don't you realize that the person you do not believe is your grandson? Or that the grandson is only 11 years old? If you do not want to be killed Leo, you better keep those kinds of comments to yourself because I will not help you next time Wyatt decides that it's better to kill you than to deal with you. He doesn't seem that fond of you anyway."

Leo and the sister were in shock at piper's outburst.

Leo said with a sigh, "I know Piper…I know that I'm wrong and that I'm acting like a jerk, but it's just so hard for me to accept everything right now."

Piper said with a calmer and sympathetic voice, "I know honey…but you have to stop blaming Chris for everything. It isn't fair for him…"

Leo replied, "I know…"

He then said with a pained expression, "And I think you're right…Wyatt doesn't seem to care whether I die or not. What do you think he meant when he said that I was never his father and that I would never be his father?"

Before anyone could answer a voice answered, "It means what it means."

Everybody turned to the owner of the voice and they were faced with Damien.

Paige asked, "What do you mean?"

Damien turned to Leo and answered, "I am only telling this so that you will not make the same mistake again."

Leo looked up at Damien with confusion.

He continued, "In our timeline, you are an elder. You became an elder when Wyatt was around five years old. You left because you believed that the only way to protect your family was by becoming an elder. The family was against you becoming an elder, but you were finally able to convince everyone when Wyatt was almost killed after being kidnapped by a demon that you couldn't find, but the elders were able to identify in a matter of seconds. You believed that if you became an elder you could help the sisters and protect them. Unfortunately…once you went, you rarely came down. You missed Wyatt's birthdays, first day of school, school plays, and special days in his life. You didn't even send a birthday card. You came down from 'up there' maybe only three times a year. Piper tried to make up for your empty space, but it was difficult and it wasn't really enough for Wyatt."

Ignoring the shocked and tearful faces, he continued, "That was until he met our clan…"

_A thirteen year old Wyatt was in the underground firing electric balls at demons. His face was full of anger. He was killing one after another. But in his anger, he was being careless and a demon suddenly started running at him with an athame. He was so busy concentrating on killing all the other demons with his energy balls that he didn't see this until it was almost too late. He closed his eyes expecting to feel burning pain, but he realized that he wasn't feeling any pain. He opened his eyes in confusion to see that the demon that was running after him was frozen. Another athame was sticking out of chest. Soon, a surge of power was felt and he was able to see that all the demons were being vanquished. When all the demons were killed, he suddenly found himself frozen. He started to panic when he suddenly heard a voice._

"_May I ask why a youngling like you thought that it would be such a good idea to come here and face all these demons alone?"_

_The owner of the voice came out of the shadows and Wyatt was able to see that the speaker was a tall man with a pale complexion. He was wearing all back and his hair was gelled and spiked up. He didn't look to be a day over 30._

_Finally finding his voice, Wyatt asked, "Who are you? Why can't I move?"_

_The man just laughed and replied, "My name is Damien and you cannot move because I am not letting you move. Now…answer my question."_

_With that he gave a smile that revealed his fangs._

_Wyatt's eyes suddenly grew larger, "Y..You're a Vampire!"_

_Damien just rolled his eyes and said, "Yes… I am a vampire…now…who are you?"_

_Wyatt thought to himself, "I'm gonna die…I'm not even 14 yet and I'm gonna die…"_

_Damien once again rolled his eyes and replied, "I am not going to kill you so don't worry and answer my question. Who are you and why are you down here?"_

_Not really believing the vampire, but thinking that it might be a good idea to answer the question, he replied, "My name is Wyatt and I was just down here to kill some demons."_

_Damien said with confusion, "Wyatt? The twice-blessed Wyatt? You are a son of a Charmed one…why are you down here?"_

_Wyatt said with annoyance, "I already told you that I was down here to kill some demons."_

_Damien sharply reprimanded, "Don't you that tone with me young man…I am older than you and demand respect."_

_This comment made Wyatt feel blood rush up to his cheeks and he softly murmured an apology._

_Damien gave a nod accepting the apology and continued, "I doubt your mother sent you to kill demons so it makes me wonder why you are down here on your own. Do you have a death wish because I hope you realize that if I wasn't here today, you would surely be dead." _

_This made Wyatt feel more embarrassed._

_Damien aware of Wyatt's embarrassment said, "I will only ask this once more….why were you down here?"_

_Wyatt opened his mouth to say something when Damien interrupted and said, "And don't forget…I can read your mind and I will know if you are lying or not."_

_Wyatt closed his mouth immediately. _

_After a while, Wyatt opened his mouth and angrily yelled, "Why does it matter to you why I am here? Are you that disappointed that I was not killed? Should I just do you and my dad a favor and go kill myself?"_

_Damien's face suddenly froze and before Wyatt was able to realize what happened, he found himself turned around and then felt sharp smacks behind his back before he was turned back around. _

_Damien roared, "Don't you dare speak of death so easily child. I never wished for death on a child and I never will. I will never forgive you or anyone who would dare to speak of one's death as easily as you have done right now. Am I understood?"_

_Frozen in shock, Wyatt just nodded. _

_Damien put his head on his temples and gave a sigh. _

_When he was calmed down, he said, "I am sorry…it is just that I have recently lost my son and the wound is still not healed enough for a child to go on about death as if it is nothing."_

_Wyatt just nodded to show that he understood. He was still shocked as to what happened. He was never hit before and he still couldn't believe it. _

_After a minute of silence, Wyatt broke the silence by saying, "I didn't have a death wish. I was just so angry that I didn't know what to do. My dad promised to over and over that he was going to come today for my birthday. He promised every time that I asked, yet he didn't come. It hurt because he never comes. I feel so stupid for believing him every time he promises no matter how many times I get hurt…I couldn't show that I was hurt at home because mom would feel guilty. I know she's trying. She is trying so hard to be both mom and dad, but it just isn't working out. She could never fully cover the role of dad."_

_Damien replied, "I understand what you mean, but you cannot express your anger by coming down to the underworld. I know that you are the twice- blessed and that you are strong than almost anything down here, but you are still young. You are not but a child. Many of the demons here might be weaker than you, but many of them are smarter than you. They have managed to stay alive for years and they will not be taken down by a child like you."_

_Wyatt exclaimed, "I am not a child! I am 13 years old."_

_Damien just gave a smile and replied, "And I am 350 years old. You are nothing but a child to mine and many others' eyes."_

_Wyatt said with shock, "You're 350 years old? You are so old…"_

_Damien just looked at Wyatt with amusement._

_Wyatt then suddenly asked, "Do you mind un-freezing me? My nose is itching and I can't scratch it."_

_Damien just gave a laugh and unfroze Wyatt._

_He then told Wyatt, "You should go back home. I'm sure your mother will be worried."_

_Wyatt just gave a small nod. _

_Damien then suddenly gave a little wave with his hand and in his hand was a bracelet. _

"_Give me your right hand."_

_Wyatt was confused at the odd request, but he offered his hand to him. _

_Damien then put a bracelet on his wrist. Upon a closer look, Wyatt was able to see that the bracelet had his name engraved on it. He then looked up at Damien in confusion._

_He answered, "With that bracelet, I will always know where you are and I will know the mood you are in. With that, you can always find me if you are ever in need of help."_

_Wyatt quietly asked, "Why are you giving me this? You don't even know me."_

_He replied, "It's true that I don't really know you…but you remind me of my son. When…when he died…there were so many thing that I regretted. That day my son was killed, I made a promise to myself that I will never leave a hurting child alone. I will do anything in power to keep a child from being hurt. I know that I can't take your hurt away, but I will be there for you if you ever need help. Next time you feel as if it's too much and you feel an urge to come down here to kill some demons, don't do that and just come find me." _

_Wyatt just quietly said, "Thank you…"_

_With that, he orbed out._

"After that day, Wyatt often visited me. Not only when he was feeling troubled, but whenever he had time. I became like a surrogate father to him I guess." Damien finished.

By the end of the tale, everybody had tears in their eyes.

Piper quietly said, "I can't believe that my son was so hurt that he turned to someone outside of the family. And a vampire at that too."

She quickly said to Damien, "No offense of course."

Damien just gave a laugh and said, "Of course."

Leo suddenly said, "I'm a terrible father."

Piper quickly said, "No…Leo…you haven't done anything yet. We now know so we can prevent that from happening."

Phoebe agreed, "That's right Leo. It won't happen again."

Paige included, "We won't let it happen like that again Leo…"

Anything further that was going to be said was cut off by everybody coming into the kitchen.

Chris asked everybody who had come back from their visit with the past self, "Have you guys found anything out yet?"

Damien answered, "I have found something…I have both good…and bad news…."

**A/N:** Once again, I am very sorry for the late update. I have 3 AP classes and it taking up all my time. This story will be done either on the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you to those who read and please leave a review. I'm so happy because this story is almost reaching 100 reviews!!! Please help me make that 100.


	13. Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the unfamiliar characters.

A/n: This is the first time I'm writing a story so please review. Thank you for those that have reviewed already.

_Last Chapter_

Chris asked everybody who had come back from their visit with the past self, "Have you guys found anything out yet?"

Damien answered, "I have found something…I have both good…and bad news…."

**Chapter 13**

Chris asked, "What is the bad news and what is the good news?"

Damien replied, "My past self has already been visited. I managed to convince myself to fight on our side if a fight is to happen, but I also found out that Barbas has been revived."

The sisters cried out, "What!"

Paige complained, "Doesn't that guy ever stay dead?"

Chris was quiet and seemed to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, he started smiling. That smile eventually became a laugh.

Phoebe asked, "Are you okay Chris? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Chris exclaimed, "This is fabulous. Our prayers have been answered."

Everybody looked at him in confusion.

Chris explained, "Don't you see? Gideon tried to hurt us by calling on Barbas, but in the end, that decision will come back to bite him."

The people in the room were still confused.

Chris sighed and continued, "Barbas is like dad's right hand man. If we were to call upon the Barbas in the future, we will have him on our side since he is loyal to dad. The Barbas in our time is stronger than the Barbas here because the one in our time is more experienced and has more power."

Damien replied, "You know what…that might just work."

Piper asked, "That's all great, but how are we going to call him?"

Chris answered, "A simple spell should do the trick. Why don't you three work on the spell and then bring him here. You should probably have Alex and Matt with you just incase Barbas doesn't take well to being summoned by the Charmed ones. While you guys are doing that, I will try to find a way to prove Gideon as being the enemy."

Chris then orbed away.

Chris appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Once there, he called out, "Leo!"

Leo soon appeared besides Chris.

Chris asked, "What did the elders say?"

Leo answered, "As expected, they didn't believe me."

Chris sighed and said, "I see…I guess we'll have to find another way." He then turned to Leo and said, "Why don't you go and help the sisters with what they are doing. I have some thinking to do."

Leo nodded and was about to orb out when he stopped and called out, "Chris…I really am sorry. I know I acted like a jerk and I have no excuse, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know that I do care for you even if I haven't been showing it."

With that, Leo orbed away.

Chris said with a small smile, "I know grandpa…I know…"

"Here these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Bring me who I wish to find in place and time"

As soon as the words to the spell was said, bright golden orbs appeared and once the orbs were gone, Barbas was in their place.

"What is this? Why am I here." Once he saw the Charmed ones, he laughed, "Who are you? How dare you take the appearance of the Charmed ones. Once Lord Wyatt hears of this, you three will be tortured and then killed."

Matt came into Barbas' view and then said, "Hey Barbas. Sorry to disappoint but these three here are really the Charmed ones and you are in the past."

Barbas saw Matthew and instantly bowed, "My Lord Matthew. If this is the past, may I ask why I have been summoned?"

Alex answered, "We need your help. Your past self wants to kill us and you are the only one that can protect us from him.

Barbas bowed once more and replied, "I will do my best to protect you from my past self."

Alex told him, "Thank you. Dad is downstairs so you may go to him if you wish."

With a bow, Barbas shimmered away.

Paige said with shock, "I don't think I ever saw Barbas that submissive. What happened?

Matt answered, "Dad saved his life and Barbas bounded himself to dad.

In the meantime, Chris orbed 'up there'.

Chris spoke to the elders, "I have heard from Leo that you do not believe what he told you."

An elder replied, "Gideon has never done anything other than for the greater good. What proof do you have that will convince us of what you are saying?"

After a while, Chris answered, "I will show you my memory. You know as well I that I cannot lie with my memories."

The elders started to converse with each other.

Soon, an elder replied, "Very well. Show us your memories."

After the elders saw Chris' memories, they became silent. An elder broke the silence by asking Chris, "What do you want us to do? What can we do?"

Chris answered, "I was hoping you would know…"

"There isn't much we can do without him being here for a trial. And from your memories, I don't think he is going to come if we were to summon him."

Chris asked, "So if I were to bring Gideon to you, you will take care of this?"

The elders just nodded.

After a pause, Chris announced, "I will bring him to you."

An elder said, "You can't kill him. He has to be alive."

Chris told him, "I won't kill him. I will bring him to you alive."

The head elder said to Chris, "You are doing a great deed Christopher Halliwell. To help you in this task, I give you this."

The elder handed Chris a small circular object.

"If you put this on Gideon, it will instantly put him under a body bind. But you have to make sure that it is on his skin not his robe. Once you put that on him, one of us will come down to take him away. Once you do this, your father will be saved; however, if you are to fail, your father will be turned evil and we will be forced to act by taking care of the younger Wyatt in order to stop the greater evil. Is this understood?"

Chris nodded and told them, "I will not fail."

Saying this, Chris orbed out.

Chris once again stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He stayed there looking down at the hectic lives of people down below who lived with no worries of demons or their father turning evil. After a while, he finally came to a decision. He mentally called, "_Uncle Damien…"_

He answered, "_Christopher…is that you? Where are you?"_

Chris replied, "_Can you come to the bridge please? Don't tell anybody."_

Soon, Damien appeared.

Damien asked, "What is it Christopher? Why are you up here alone?"

Chris gave a sigh and then said, "Uncle Damien, I need you send everyone back to the future. Dad and the twins need to go as well."

Damien said with shock, "What? What about Gideon? What about you?"

Chris replied, "I already have everything under control. Don't worry about me and leave. I can't do this with everybody here."

Damien quietly asked, "What exactly is your plan Christopher?"

Chris said with emotion in his voice, "Please uncle. I need you to make them leave. I need you to stay in the past. Just until I do what I need to do. If I fail, I need you to protect baby Wyatt."

Damien wasn't able to say anything except, "Christopher…"

A tear dropped from Chris' eye. Even with the tear, anybody would have been able to see the determination in his eye.

"Please Uncle Damien, I need you to do this for me. Tell them that I am sorry and that I will do all I can to save dad and come back to his side. I will not fail so tell them to not worry."

Damien angrily said, "How can you ask me of this? I don't know what you are planning but I can sense that it's dangerous. How do I tell your father and your brother to leave their 11 year old son and brother to face a situation that is probably suicide…how Christopher?"

Chris argued, "It isn't suicide. I have a plan and I am not going to die. Please…if it's you I know that dad will listen. Please do this for me."

Damien sadly looked at Chris and said, "You are truly not a little child anymore. Very well Christopher. I will do as you ask, but if you die, I will revive you and give you the spanking of your life."

Chris laughed a laughter that was mixed with tears.

He asked, "Can you take this bracelet off of me? I can't have dad know what I am doing."

Damien told him, "If I take it off, he will know that something is wrong. Besides, how am I supposed to take something it off when even you yourself can't take off?"

Chris just gave Damien a look and replied, "Don't play stupid with me. I know that it is you who first used this bracelet on dad. I know that you know how to take it off and how to make it so that he doesn't know that I took it off."

Damien just sighed and said, "I hope I am doing the right thing…keep safe my little one."

He took off the bracelet after muttering some words and then vanished.

Chris took a deep breath and then orbed away to magic school.

Wyatt saw Damien and he asked, "Hey Damien, where were you? Do you know where Chris is? I haven't seen him in a while."

Damien looked at Wyatt with a sad expression.

Wyatt saw the look and started feeling fear.

"Where is Christopher Damien?"

Damien answered, "Christopher wants you to leave. He wants everybody from the future to go back."

Wyatt asked, "What do you mean? What about him? Is he not going with us?"

"He has some kind of plan. I don't know. He just asked me to protect baby Wyatt and to get you guys to go home."

Wyatt immediately started sensing for Chris.

"Why can't I sense him? He has his bracelet on doesn't he?"

Damien slowly took out the bracelet and showed it to Wyatt.

Wyatt roared, "You took it off! How could you take it off!"

All the other people who were in the kitchen immediately entered the living room hearing Wyatt yell.

Damien roared back, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! What did you expect me to do? Chris was begging me to help him."

Wyatt answered, "He is only 11 years old. You are the adult. I expect you to bring him back kicking and screaming if that is the case."

Damien went up to Wyatt and brought him into his arms as he said with sympathy, "He might be only 11, but he is an 11 year old that was forced to grow too fast."

Wyatt softly said, "He's my baby."

Damien just held him in his arms.

"Gideon!" Chris yelled.

Gideon turned around in shock and said, "Chris? What are you doing here?"

Chris said with anger, "Don't play dumb with me Gideon. I know what you have been planning and I am not going to let you go through with it."

Realizing that Chris really knew what he was planning, he dropped the act and replied, "I have no idea how you found out, but I will accomplish what I worked so hard for. I don't want to kill you, but if you do get in my way, I will be forced to."

Chris said with sadness, "I trusted you Gideon. How could you have been planning this behind our backs like this? You are an elder. How?"

Gideon answered, "I am doing this because I am an elder. I am doing this for the greater good. Wyatt is too powerful. It is not natural for one being to hold that much power."  
Chris said with conviction, "I will stop you."

Gideon said to Chris, "You are too late. I have already sent Barbas to kill baby Wyatt so you are wasting your time. If you want to save your precious little Wyatt, go back to the manor."

Chris just laughed and said, "You are sadly mistaken. Barbas will be stopped. I already knew that you had Barbas on your side and already took care of it. I came here for you."

If Gideon was shocked, he didn't show it.

Gideon summoned an athame and said, "It seems that you have meddled in things you shouldn't have meddled in. I really didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Saying this, he quickly vanished and then reappeared in front of Chris. He then stabbed him with the athame. Ignoring the pain that he felt, he took out the object the elders gave him and stuck it on the hand that held the athame.

Chris told Gideon before falling unconscious, "You might have killed me, but I have ruined you."

Instantly, Gideon was put under a body bind and an elder came down. She looked at Gideon with distaste before orbing him away with a swish of her hand. She then turned to Chris and looked at him with sympathy.

"I will take you back to your family Christopher."

The atmosphere in the manor was chaotic. Barbas had just attacked, but luckily, the Barbas from the future was able to keep the family safe from the Barbas of the past. The family was currently arguing about where Chris could be when the room was suddenly filled with orbs. When the orbs vanished, they saw a female elder carrying little Christopher.

"Chris!"

Wyatt was the first to reach his son.

The elder explained, "Christopher has done a great good, but in return was stabbed with Gideon's athame. I am very sorry. Unfortunately, we don't have a cure for this because this is Gideon's magic."

Wyatt growled, "Are you trying to imply that my son is going to die because there is no cure?"

The elder said with great sadness, "I am deeply sorry and offer my condolences."

Wyatt sent an energy ball towards the elder who orbed out just in time.

Wyatt cried, "No…not my baby. Come on Chris open your eyes for daddy."

Chris slowly opened his eyes and softly said, "I did it daddy. I saved you."

Wyatt quietly said, "Of course you did baby. Come on. Stay with daddy."

Wyatt tried to heal Chris, but nothing was working. Alex and Matthew both joined their father and tried to heal him. It still didn't work. Leo then joined in and then Paige. Seeing that the glow was getting bigger, Phoebe and Piper both held onto Paige and the future visitors also held onto each other. They all passed along their powers so that the whitelighter and the half whitelighters could heal Chris.

Wyatt cried, "We need more power!"

Suddenly, a few elders came down. In this group was also the elder that Wyatt attacked. They came towards Chris and also lent him their powers as well.

Slowly, but surely, the wound started to heal.

Once Chris was completely healed, Wyatt dragged him into his arms and just cried.

Chris complained, "Dad! Running out of oxygen here!"

Wyatt told Chris, "You're grounded. You're grounded until you're forty."

Everybody in the room had to laugh at that.

Leo turned to the elders and said, "Thank you. Thanks for saving Christopher."

The head elder came and told Leo, "No…thank you. Thank Christopher for us please."

After saying that, they all orbed out.

Piper asked, "So is Wyatt saved now? Is he not evil anymore?"

Wyatt responded, "I don't feel any different."

Leo answered, "He should gradually change. It won't be instantaneous. If it was, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Once you go back to your time, you will notice some changes, but I think everybody here will keep their memories"

After a few minutes of silence, Paige broke it by saying, "I guess this is really goodbye then."

Matthew answered, "I guess it is…"

Piper went over to Wyatt and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you my son and I will do my best to be a good mother to you."

"Don't worry mom. You were a good mother."

Piper went over and kissed all her grandsons.

Leo went to Wyatt and told him, "I am sorry for whatever my future self did to you, but I can promise you that I won't do it to you this time around. I know that you probably won't believe me, but I will."

Wyatt said after a slight pause, "I hope you do dad…I hope you do…"

With a final goodbye, all the future visitors finally went back home.

Piper asked, "Do you think everything will work out?"

Leo answered, "I don't think…I know that everything will work out."

**A/N II:** I finally finished! I know that it took me a while, but I finished. I have been having some writer's block. I hope that you find the ending to your liking. I had some trouble thinking up a way to take care of Gideon. Thank you to all my readers and to those who continued to read and to leave reviews. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


End file.
